Not Just A Cat
by Dragon Sister Kelsi
Summary: Season 1, Book 2 of the Kung Fu Humans Series. After a group of cat bandits invade the Valley of Peace, the Dragon Sisters bring Trinity and Nicole's cat, Kahn, to the animal world to help investigate. But Kahn may have more to do with the evil bandits then they thought, since he's related to their leader... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Couldn't Stay Away**

**What is up REAAADDDEEEEERRRRSSS?! Sorry, but I am very excited for Season 1, book TWO! This story will be about Trinity and Nicole's cat, Kahn... It's kind of a random topic, but I wanted to write a story involving an animal from the human world and seeing what would happen if they went to the animal world... Well, here's chapter one!**

* * *

I wrapped my arms around the thin bark of the peach tree, leaning against it. I reached out a hand and picked the ripest, juiciest peach that I could find. I sunk my teeth deep into the fruit, juice exploding into my mouth, dripping down my chin. I swallowed the amazing fruit and looked over the valley.

I smiled. I was back.

I heard the familiar sounds of people putting their carts and items away for the night, and I sat down on the ground, the cool nighttime breeze drifting through my blonde, wavy hair. I breathed in the beautiful, sweet smelling air.

I lay on the grass, stroking the grounds of China. I sighed, glad to be here instead of there. I just couldn't stay away from here for very long. I had to come back. And so, I did.

It wasn't a while before I thought I saw some light coming from up ahead. I spun around. There was light coming from a window on the Jade Palace. I saw Po's figure in the window. He disappeared, and the light went with him. I gasped.

Po.

I couldn't wait to see him. He was probably coming because he saw me, and was wondering when I got here. I pulled another peach off of the tree, and sucked on the sweet juices, like a vampire, making the peach turn a lighter color. I bit into the now tasteless peach. It tasted bland, so I just threw it off the cliff. I heard it fall to the ground and turn into a pile of rubbish.

"Kelsi?"

I spun around and saw Po, holding a lantern. I smiled, very joyful to see him.

"Po!" I exclaimed. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh, Po, I missed you so much. It's been so long."

Po smiled as I let go. "Kelsi, it's been three _weeks_," he said, smiling.

"I still missed you," I said. It was early May of 2013. I had come back to the Jade Palace in the animal world by myself, without my friends Trinity and Nicole.

"I missed you, too," Po said, smiling. "Where are Trinity and Nicole, by the way?" Po asked, sitting down next to me.

I grabbed another peach. "Sleeping at their house," I said. "Oh, and I'm here by myself, so time is passing in the human world. I need to get back before the night ends. Even though it's Saturday, my mom will freak out if I'm missing from my bed."

Po nodded and picked a peach off of a low branch. "The full moon's coming up, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Tomorrow night, actually. We're planning on staying here for awhile before going back," I replied. "To train more, and build up our skills. In case we need to defend ourselves in the human world."

"You should only do that in a life threatening emergency," Po told me, acting like a real Kung Fu master. "You don't want other people finding out your secret. Especially the wrong people."

I nodded. "I know, I know," I said. "I just want to build up my Kung Fu skills so that I can use them, if my life is threatened in some crazy way."

Po nodded. We sat in silence for awhile, eating peaches. I sucked the juice out of one in a vampire-like way, and when it became flavorless, I threw it over the cliff. It splattered in the middle of a road, and I heard it crash. Po looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't ask," I said. "People throw fruit all over the place where I come from."

Po looked confused still, but shook his head and his gaze went back to the valley.

I then, without thinking, took his left hand in my right one. I smiled. I had been in love with Po ever since the movie 'Kung Fu Panda' came out in the human world. I found something in him that made me smile, and that was the beginning of my feelings. I have dreamed of us together, in love, but that has a slight chance of happening. It all depends on if his feelings are similar to mine, but that all depends if I actually tell him how I feel.

Having a crush on Po has taught me one thing- your Prince Charming does not have to be a hot guy with amazing hair riding on a white horse. He can be anyone in the galaxy. For me, mine is someone who lives in a different world in a different time period in a different country. _So what_?

I then quickly let it go, blushing. "Sorry," I said quickly.

He said nothing. I sat on my right hand so that I wasn't tempted to grab his hand again. I stroked the grass with my left hand. Eager to make conversation, I said, "So, what's been going on since we've gone home?"

"Well, not a lot," Po said. "We've been missing you girls a lot, though."

"Aww," I smiled.

"What else?… Oh!" Po exclaimed. "We've seen some strange activity going on in the valley lately."

I looked up at him, becoming intrigued by what he said, interested in what sort of activity this might be. "Of what kind?" I asked.

"Well, dad's shop has had some strange customers lately," Po explained. "We were there last week, and we saw all of these cats walking around. Not just any cats, but they were dressed in armor, and had weapons with them. We saw them around the local shops, too. I even saw one near the Jade Palace, watching us all stealth-like."

"Have you seen them using any defenses?" I asked. I had never heard of cats in the animal world. I then wondered what cats in the human world really thought and felt, and if cats from my world could talk and move around in the animal world. We would have to bring Kahn (who we always call Toni) and Tewey, Trinity and Nicole's cat and hamster, to the animal world some time.

"Actually, yeah," Po said. "I was by a market the other day, and there was a cat warrior there, looking at the peaches in a mysterious way. He went up to a worker and asked him something. The worker responded while shaking his head, and I could tell that the cat was mad. And out of nowhere, he pulls out a sword, throws a pear into the air, and slices it with his sword in mid-air like a_ boss_! I mean, it was awesome! Where did he learn to handle a sword that well?"

"Probably from someone strong," I said, remembering the time that I was given the Sword of Heroes. "Was the worker all right?"

"I guess," Po said. "For a minute, he just stood there, like he was frozen. He then just started shaking and handed the warrior a bag of pears, and let the cat go without paying!"

"The cat must have threatened him," I said. "Any other suspicious activity going on around here?"

Po told me about what he had seen the cats doing, and I quickly became interested. He had seen cats stalking him, threatening villagers, and fighting. Most of them used swords.

"Well, if they're all over the place, they must have a leader," I said. "We just need to find out who their leader is. " I grabbed a peach off of the tree and bit into it. "Probably another cat."

"I don't know, Kelsi, Chauntella Mirar's henchmen were rhinos, and she's a human," Po pointed out. "Well, a goddess, but that's not the point."

"If they do anything else, let me know when we come back during the full moon," I said.

Po nodded and we continued to stare at the starry night sky. Wow, the sky was literally littered with stars, like a black canvas with dots of white all over it. Because of the pink forming on the horizon, I could tell that morning was coming up soon.

I then heard a rustling of leaves. We both turned around. I felt a pair of eyes watching me.

Po looked at me and began to speak slowly and quietly. "Is it just me, or do you feel like we're being…"

"Watched," I finished for Po. "Let's go."

We stood up. Right as we did that, I saw a pair of yellow eyes appear from close by. "There!" I exclaimed, pointing.

All of a sudden, a handsome cat came out from behind a berry bush. He had gray fur with a few brown stripes, bright yellow eyes, and silver armor on his body, with a sword case clipped to his brown belt.

"Um… hi," Po said. I face-palmed myself. "Po, shut up!" I whispered.

"Hello, Dragon Warrior and Dragon Sister," the cat greeted. His voice sounded like a human world modern-day teenager. "Are you enjoying your night?" He gave a smile. I knew that there was no good in that smile.

"Why are you here?" I demanded, acting unafraid. _Wow_, I was good at acting.

"Oh, no reason, Miss Dragon Sister," the cat said, becoming interested in his fluffy tail. "What, a cat can't go out and admire the stars on this fine night?"

"You're trespassing on sacred grounds, that's what you're doing!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down," I heard Po mutter. I gave a sigh and nodded.

"Oh, how foolish of me," the cat said, still smiling. "I'd better get off."

"Good," I said. He just smiled bigger. "What the heck is up with that smile, _cat_?" I demanded.

He then, like a bolt of lightning, with catlike reflexes (I would expect that from an actual cat), he ran in between Po and my bodies, knocking us both to the ground. I looked up, clutching my throbbing arm.

He was gone…

* * *

"So, you heard of them, saw one, and he hurt you. I have no clue what to say to that."

It was the day after I went back to the animal dimension. I was laying on the couch in Trinity and Nicole's living room. We were watching Kahn, or Toni, as they call him, play with a piece of string that was hanging from Nicole's shirtsleeve. The orange and brown striped cat lunged from the top of the black leather couch and onto Nicole's string. She gasped and pulled it back playfully. He swatted at it with his claw-less paws (the Bacons had gotten him de-clawed almost as soon as they got him).

"The scar hasn't gone away yet," I pointed out, admiring the purple ugly scar on my arm.

"It's funny how a cat in the animal world can leave you with an insanely purple bruise, and all Toni can leave me with it a paw-print," Trinity said, stroking the cat.

Toni/Kahn turned around and swatted at Trinity's arm, glaring at her, as if to say 'Well, that's because you got be de-clawed, idiot!'

"Kahn, settle down," Nicole said, petting her cat. "Gosh, you're being feisty today."

I thought I saw Kahn shaking his head as he turned around and literally attacked Nicole's string.

"Anything else on these cat warriors?" Nicole asked.

Kahn then stopped and turned around, obviously becoming interested in our conversation. It made me confused. Animals in the human world couldn't understand English... Could they?

"Well, we saw this really good looking one stalking us," I explained. "He looked like he was a teenager. He had bright yellow eyes, gray fur with a few brown stripes, and armor on his body, with a sword case clipped to his belt. I bet that there was a sword there, because Po explained to me that a bunch of them had swords."

I heard someone gasp. There was nobody in the room except for us, and none of us gasped. I looked at Kahn, who wasn't facing us. Could it have been him?

"Well, we're staying for awhile after the full moon, then," Trinity declared. "We need to find out why the cats are there, who the heck their leader is, and defeat him or her!"

"Right," I agreed, continuing to stroke Kahn's back. He turned around at me, eyes full of wonder. He then made some weird motions. He swatted at my necklace, one of the three necklaces that Ai created for the wearer to go to the other dimension, and then began walking back and forth. He walked near the t.v, and then swatted at the ground.

"I think that he's trying to tell us something!" I exclaimed.

"Something about the necklace and the animal world?" Nicole guessed. Trinity glared at her younger sister, rolling her hazel colored eyes. "Well,_ obviously_!" she exclaimed.

Toni lowered his eyebrows at us, as if to say, 'You have _got_ to be kidding me.'

"I'm sorry Kahn, we can't understand what you're saying," I said, wondering if he could understand English. He then hung his head and began to walk out of the living room and down the stairs.

"He was definitely trying to tell us something," Nicole said.

We stared at her. _No, duh._

"It was obviously something about the necklaces and the animal world," said Trinity. "I think… I think he wants us to take him into the animal world!"

We turned to her. "I was thinking the same thing," I said.

"But if Kahn goes, we're taking Tewey," Nicole said, speaking about Trinity and Nicole's hamster. "I don't want Tewey feeling left out."

We looked at Nicole. That girl sure can be confusing sometimes.

Well, one thing was for sure- I was ready for tonight's full moon.

* * *

**Well, how did you guys like it? Please leave a review! (Happy very late Halloween! And may the ghosts be ever in your favor!.. I was Glimmer from 'The Hunger Games' for Halloween, and I'm still feeling the Hunger Games vibe)...**


	2. Night of the Full Moon

**Chapter Two- Night of the Full Moon**

**What is up people? Okay, I have been off from school for a week and a half, since Hurricane Sandy hit last week and the school has been out of power... for awhile. But luckily for my family, we didn't lose power :)...**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed: Animation Universe 2005. Wow, we need to get the whole reviewing/reading crew back together... Here's chapter 2!**

**And one of my good friends on this website, Shinigamilover2, is starting his own series called the 'Alaskan Wonderland' series, which is a 'Brother Bear' fanfiction series. The first book, which was just posted, is called 'Lost Soul', and I have read it, and I have to say it is awesome! Please read and review that story! It is far too epic to be ignored...**

**By the way, Kung Fu Humans now has its own WEBSITE! It's called a 'wiki' or a 'wikia'. There are multiple pages of information about the series which anyone can edit, so please visit it and share your knowledge of the series with the world! The link is at the end of my profile...**

* * *

I looked down at one of my eight white pawns. If I moved it up, the black castle would take it. But another pawn was below it, so I could easily take the black castle. But I didn't notice one particular piece that was about to checkmate me.

"Okay, Lance," I said, looking up from the chessboard, pretending not to know that the pawn was there. My younger brother, Lance, was sitting on the opposite end of the table. I wanted my brother's chess skills so badly. He always beat me, and he always called dibs on the black pieces, too. But I was going to beat him this game.

"I know what you're trying to do," I said. "I'll let you do it, just this once." I moved my pawn up.

But instead of moving his castle, he knocked out my pawn with his second castle.

My eyes widened. "No!" I exclaimed. The second castle was ready to attack my king, which was in direct hit of the second castle. "Check," said Lance.

"Crud," I muttered. I did the only thing I could think of- took his second castle with my pawn. He then took my pawn with his first castle.

"Dang it!" I exclaimed. I looked down. I only had a few pawns, a castle, and a king left. I then smiled. "Not today, brother," I smiled. I then moved my piece to the left. "Out of check!" I exclaimed in victory.

Lance then smiled. He moved a piece to the left a few times until it was across from my king. I gasped. His queen.

Crud.

"Checkmate!" Lance exclaimed.

"No!" I screamed. "Come on, why can't I win?!"

"Do you want me to let you win?" Lance asked, setting the pieces back up.

"No," I said, slumping down in my seat. "Why do you always win?"

"Because you fall for my traps," Lance pointed out.

"You're a fail," I said.

"Ditto," he replied, smiling at me.

I sighed and set my pieces back up, thinking about how much of a failure I was at this game. I hadn't won a single game of chess in my life.

My thoughts then went back to tonight as I looked out the window. The sun was still high in the sky. Lance and I had just finished our afternoon game of chess with my magnetic chessboard that I got for Christmas, so it was time to call Trinity and Nicole and plan out where we would depart from tonight.

I picked up the phone. "Lance, don't bother me, I'm calling the girls," I informed my brother as I dialed the phone number. I always referred to Trinity and Nicole as 'the girls' because usually when I referred to two girls, it was usually them.

Lance nodded. He didn't like my friends, but hey, he's my brother, things wouldn't be normal in the Rider household if he _did_ like them.

* * *

I ran into my room with the phone, Trinity having picked up the phone. "Kelsi?" she asked.

"Hey Trin," I said.

"Kelsi, I told you to stop calling me that!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Trinity, I've been calling you that for years, one would think that you would be used to it by now," I said. "Anyway…" I looked around to make sure nobody was listening. Not a soul. "Where do you want to leave from tonight?"

"What?" Trinity asked. "Oh! Into the animal world. Well, I was thinking that it could be my house, because my pets are here."

"I was thinking that, too," I said. "Okay, bring a backpack full of stuff that we would need."

"Such as?" Trinity asked.

"Those Chinese clothes that Mr. Ping gave us, some jeans, shoes, flashlights," I listed. "Food for the cat and hamster… and raspberry bars."

"Why would we need some of your mom's delicious treats?" Trinity asked, referring to the raspberry bars that my mom always made.

"Because Lance is going to hog them all today," I replied. "We should take them before he eats them all."

"Kelsi, no time passes in the human world when all three Dragon Sisters are in the animal world," Trinity explained, as if I didn't know.

"I know," I replied. "I'm just saying that because he eats them that fast."

She laughed a bit. "Okay, okay," she said. "Be at our house at around… eleven forty five."

"How do I get in?" I asked.

"Um," she muttered, thinking. "I'll leave the door unlocked. Hopefully Toni won't get out."

"Right," I said. "I advise you to start packing. See ya!"

"Bye," Trinity said. We hung up our phones.

* * *

I walked back down to the kitchen and put the phone back. Lance was sitting there, drinking a cup of orange juice.

"What were you talking about?" he asked.

"Um, going over to their house tomorrow," I responded. "She wanted to call me early. You know the Bacons."

Lance nodded and sipped his orange juice. "Actually, I don't. Where's mom?" he asked.

"Why do you expect me to know?" I asked.

"Because," was all he replied.

"I don't know," I said. "Oh, here she is!"

Mom walked out of the laundry room, carrying a basket of freshly washed clothes. With her short, brown hair, mom didn't look anything like us. The only similarity was her blue-green eyes.

"Yeah?" mom asked Lance.

"Uh, mom, can you help me with my math homework?" Lance asked.

"Why couldn't you ask _me_ to help you?" I asked.

Mom signaled for me to shush it. "Sure," she said, placing the basket on the floor next to Lance's chair and stood next to him. "What do you have?"

I glanced at them and walked upstairs.

* * *

I had already finished my homework, so I could relax. I grabbed my laptop (well, it's my dad's second laptop, but it stays in my room at all times, so it's technically mine) and turned it on. The picture of Moka from my favorite anime show, Rosario Vampire, came up as my background. I clicked on 'Microsoft Works' and continued to type up my most recent story, 'Red Meteor'. It's about a school bully named Minnah, who only has two friends, Hailey and Lina. On the fourth of July, a meteor comes down onto Earth. On that meteor is an alien who was banished from his planet for not accepting to marry the princess. They meet, and after that, the chaos begins.

I resumed typing, but my thoughts kept going back to tonight. I was very excited. The thought of defeating more warriors made my heart want to go right now. But I would have to wait until eleven forty five tonight…

* * *

I slipped into the dark, quiet house. Everything seemed quiet. A little too quiet, which made me shiver as I closed the door behind me quickly, not wanting anyone to be woken up. As soon as I stepped I heard something make a yawning sound.

I looked up at the stairs. Kahn.

"Toni, shush!" I whispered. I then picked the cat up, carrying him in my arms and walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into Trinity and Nicole's room.

"Guys?" I asked. "I'm here."

The girls weren't asleep. They were up, playing cards on Trinity's bed.

Trinity looked up. "Hey, Kelsi," she greeted silently. "Got Toni?"

I nodded, placing the cat on Nicole's bed. "Take Tewey out of his cage, the moon will be in its full power any second now," I said.

Nicole took Tewey out of his cage. The light colored hamster squirmed around in Nicole's hands after spotting Kahn. Kahn lunged for the hamster.

"No!" I said, throwing myself over Kahn, holding him back. "Kahn, stop it!'

Kahn hissed at Tewey, who looked like he would give anything to be back in his cage, where he would be protected from the horrible monster in front of him. I squeezed Kahn tighter, making sure that he didn't eat the golden colored hamster in front of him.

All of a sudden, my necklace started glowing. I looked at it. The moon was brighter.

"It's time!" I said. "Hold Tewey as tight as you can without hurting him, Nicole!"

Nicole nodded, looking at her glowing blue diamond.

Then, the light flooded the room. It came to a point where it was blinding, and I shut my eyes. I then felt like I was falling. I heard a voice scream, but it was none of us. I then opened my eyes and saw stars and a moon appear on the black canvas of where I was falling. I smiled, screaming. I was here.

* * *

I then hit the ground with a thud. I looked up and saw everyone next to me, having fallen before me. I spotted the familiar houses and buildings all over the place. But I then spotted steps. Thousands of them.

I smiled. I was back.

"Ugh! What the heck was up with that?"

I turned around. Everyone had gotten up. Kahn was rubbing his head, sighing, standing on his hind legs- wait, STANDING?! "We never had to fall from the sky to get into the human world," he said. His voice was a bit deep and unmistakably male. "Oh, well."

"Toni?!" Trinity exclaimed, eyes wide with shock like the rest of ours. "You can talk here?"

"Of course I can," Kahn replied to his owner. "And why have all of you been calling me 'Toni' for the past few years? My name's Kahn, not_ Toni_."

"Well, it's a cool nickname that my mom made for you," Nicole explained.

"One thing about me, I hate nicknames," Kahn replied. "I had plenty of them while I was growing up. You're alright, Nicole, you actually call me by my real name."

Nicole smiled.

"Before we say anything more, can we actually get clothes?" I heard a small voice ask. We looked at the ground. Tewey was standing up on his hind legs, rubbing his side. "I don't feel… normal."

"Aww!" Nicole said. "Tewey, you're so cute!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Kahn looked at Tewey, licked his lips, and lunged at him. "No!" Trinity yelled, throwing herself over her cat. "No, Kahn, bad cat! BAD!" Kahn had been pinned to the ground and was now squirming. Nicole had cupped Tewey in his hands, and he was shivering with fear.

"Come on, we'd better get up to the palace before Kahn has a midnight snack," I said. Trinity carefully let Kahn go, and he rolled his eyes and ran up the thousand steps. We ran after him. Trinity allowed Tewey to sit on her shoulder.

I ran up the stairs, desperate to see Po and the other warriors again. I wanted to train so badly. I wanted to feel my leg kicking the training dummy and see the other masters doing advanced Kung Fu moves. I missed the animal world.

* * *

We finally reached the top of the stairs, breathing heavily. "MASTER SHIFU!" I yelled, flinging open the doors. "MASTER SHIFU, WE'RE BACK!"

I recognized the Sacred Hall of Warriors, and my eyes went to the sword of heroes- my sword that has been passed down from child to child, Dragon Sister to Dragon Sister, from warrior to warrior. And now the Sword of Heroes was mine.

I looked around, hoping that the warriors will have awoken and were running down the hall to meet us.

"Humans! You should have more respect for your elders and think twice before- who are they?!"

* * *

**Hmm. Looks like the Dragon Sisters are going to be in trouble when Shifu finds out about Tewey and Kahn.**

**Please review, tell me what you like about this chapter, what you don't like, what I can improve on, what you want to see more of in this series, etc. And please visit the website! (Remember, link is at the bottom of my profile)**

**Bye! See you in chapter 3!**


	3. Kahn and Tewey

**Chapter Three- Kahn and Tewey**

**I'd like to thank Shinigamilover2 and Animation Universe 2005 for reviewing! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

I turned around to see one of my masters standing in the doorway, dressed in a night robe. He looked confused and cross.

"Master Shifu!" I exclaimed, ready to be screamed at. "Well, um, hi…"

"These are my… pets," Trinity explained, hesitating before saying 'pets'. "The cat is Kahn, and the hamster is Teward, or Tewey."

Shifu looked at them, and then to us.

"The great Master Shifu?" Tewey asked, looking shocked. "How do you do, sir?"

Kahn crossed his arms. "Hello, old friend. I know that you're not used to seeing me without clothes, but that's how they keep pets in the human world."

I looked at him. Old friend?

Shifu looked up at us. "You have bee keeping Kahn all these years?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "You know Kahn?"

"Know him?" Shifu asked. "Yes. I know him through his ex-wife, one of my former students."

I was confused. "Ex-wife?" Nicole asked. "My cat was married?"

"I'm not _'your cat'_, miss," Kahn said rudely

"You be_ quiet_," Trinity ordered him. "We may be in the animal world, but you're still my pet."

Kahn rolled his eyes. He wasn't cooperating tonight, let me tell you _that_.

"I would like to know what thought was crossing your mind when you decided to bring your 'pets' into this world!" Shifu demanded. "For all you know, the hamster could be a spy."

"Hey!" Tewey exclaimed.

"Master Shifu, I assure you that Tewey is no spy," Trinity defended, stepping forward. "We decided to bring them here because we received word that there were many cats in the valley, and we wanted to see if Kahn could talk and if he knows anything about it. Nicole insisted that Tewey come along."

"Very well," Shifu said, cooling down. "They can stay with you here. We will get them clothed first. I will be back in a few minutes."

He disappeared out the door and down the steps.

"What's this about an ex-wife?" Trinity demanded.

"Nothing, Trin," Kahn said without looking at his owner.

Trinity's eyes widened at her cat's rudeness. "Don't call me that ever again," Trinity said.

"I hate nicknames too, so stop calling me Toni and I'll stop calling you Trin," Kahn said.

"Clever," I said. "Score one for the feisty feline chick person type of thing."

Kahn glared at me. "Is that a line from that stupid show that you girls watch?" he asked.

"Chili with Mold?" I asked. "Yep."

"That's honestly the stupidest show I've ever seen," Kahn said. "It'll turn your brain into mush if you keep watching it."

"But the next episode is where we find out if Crystal was really born on Earth or not!" Nicole exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I think that we'll continue watching it."

"No _wonder_ that Kelsi got a sixty eight on her last math test," Kahn muttered.

"You heard that!?" I exclaimed, blushing.

He nodded. "It must have been embarrassing when your dad grounded you for the day," he continued.

"Shut up," Trinity demanded him. "Really, you're such an eavesdropper, Kahn."

"Let's not get onto a different topic," Tewey said. "Kahn, you heard the lady, what's up with the ex-wife thing?"

"Nothing that I want to share, now get off my case," Kahn said. "Seriously."

"You're really not that nice, Kahn," Nicole pointed out.

"Well, you can't get along with everyone, Nicole," Kahn told her. "I learned that a long time ago, before I came to the human world. That's what my ex-wife taught me."

"Kahn, we're going to keep you as a pet until you _die_, you should at least tell us all your secrets," I said.

Kahn was about to say something when Shifu appeared with clothes. "Well, I have clothes for you, Kahn and Teward," he said. He handed them clothes and they slipped into them.

I almost didn't recognize the Bacons pets anymore. Kahn wore a Chinese style robe that was light brown and white around the bottom and the sleeves. His feet were bare, and there was a white piece of cloth that tied around his middle. Tewey looked adorable in his little mini dark green robe and green sandals. He looked taller, cuter, and not to mention more grown-up. But he still looked cute.

I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. "It's pretty late," I said. "We should get to bed."

Shifu nodded. "Come, I'll lead you to your new room, Dragon Sisters and company," he said. We walked into the palace from another doorway, down a few halls, and into a hallway that I recognized as having all the dorms. I saw Po's outline through his screen door. I smiled.

We came to three unfamiliar doors next to Po's room. We opened all three of the doors. In each room was a bed, sheets, a dresser, a mirror, and a window. I looked at Shifu. "These rooms are for us?" I asked.

He nodded. "The Dragon Sisters should each have their own rooms," he said.

"Wow, thanks!" Trinity said, bowing to our master.

We entered our new rooms. I made myself comfortable in mine. We thanked Shifu, and he left. We decided that Kahn and Tewey should sleep in Nicole and Trinity's rooms. Kahn was in Nicole's, and Tewey was in Trinity's. The two animals slept on mats.

I bade them goodnight and retreated into my own room, pulling the covers over my body as I ducked into my bed. My eyes scanned the room, and finally stopped at the window, admiring the outside surroundings of China. Wow, the view from here was amazing!

Eventually, my eyes sank closed and I drifted off into a deep sleep. Heaven knew what tomorrow would bring…

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!"

My eyes opened, looking through the darkness, and I jumped out of my bed to the sound of someone screaming. Who was it?

"AAAAHHHHH!"

I gasped. Nicole!

I grabbed my glasses off of the dresser, shoved them onto my face and bolted into my best friend's room. Nicole was sitting up in bed, a horrified look on her face. Kahn was there too. He was alive. But he was being dragged off out the window- by another cat. Thankfully, she screamed before the cat could get Kahn.

The other masters (and Tewey) came running through the door as quick as I did. They spotted the cat and gasped.

The cat dragging Kahn away turned to us, her yellow eyes gleaming in the moonlight. I was able to get a good look at her- she was a bit shorter than Kahn, had the same fur as him, glowing yellow eyes, long, dark eyelashes, pierced ears with hoop earrings, and wore a dark green Chinese style dress.

The cat spotted us and smiled. "I was caught, was I?" she asked. She had the voice of a girl about my age. "Ah, well. Kahn will have to wait."

She dropped Kahn and stuck up a paw. I gasped as razor-sharp claws came out of them. "Let's dance," she smiled. She jumped into the air and slashed at us. It scraped my leg. Dang it! All of the masters immediately got into a fighting stance.

"You want a piece of me, _girlfriend_?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Viper exclaimed. We stood in front of the masters and got into fighting stances.

The cat laughed. "No, no, no," she said, shaking a clawed finger at us. "I don't have time for this."

She stood on the windowsill and looked down at Kahn, who was cowering on the floor where she had dropped him.

"Daddy will have to wait," she said, smiling. "Goodbye for now, father."

And then, quick as a speeding bullet, she darted out the window, leaping from tree to tree until she was away.

Trinity leaned forward to chase after her, but I held her back. "Let her go," I said. "I have a feeling that she'll be back."

Trinity looked at me and nodded.

We ran up to Kahn. "Toni- I mean, Kahn!" I exclaimed. "A-Are you okay?"

Kahn was gazing out the window, staring into space. "Kahn?" I asked.

"That girl," Kahn muttered. "She sounded like… so much like…"

"What are you talking about?" Tigress asked Kahn.

Kahn turned to us. "I'll tell you all tomorrow," he said. "Right now, you all need rest. It's four in the morning."

"Never knew cats could tell time," Trinity muttered as the masters dispersed and went back to their rooms. Soon, it was only Tewey, Kahn, Trinity, Nicole, and I.

"Well that was about the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me," Trinity said. "Besides the time that Lance and Matt were having a fight with garlic powder the day before Christmas Eve back in 2011." She sighed. "Good times, good times."

I rolled my eyes. Matt was Lance's best friend, who Lance thought I had a crush on. I just think that Matt is pretty annoying and rude.

"So, back to bed everyone," Trinity ordered, leaving the room.

Nicole looked up at her sister. "Nicole, can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

Trinity sighed. "Nicole, what are you afraid of now?" Trinity asked. "Not the Paranormal Activity 4 trailers, is it?"

"That the cat is going to come back!" Kahn and Nicole exclaimed at the same time. They both ran up to Trinity and flung their arms around her. "Protect me!" they both yelled.

"Fine, you all can sleep in my room," Trinity said. "End of story! Come on, guys. Bring your blankets."

They nodded and grabbed their blankets and mats, and dragged them into Trinity's room.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night," they all said in unison. I turned and opened the door to my room.

I yawned and stretched, taking my glasses off and closing them, placing them delicately on my dresser. I looked out the window. A cool spring breeze drifted in.

I sighed, breathing in the fresh air. Who was that cat? Why did she call Kahn 'father'? And will she be back?

* * *

**AAAANNNNDDD that's a wrap! A chicken wrap, to be more precise. With mayo and ketchup on it. Wow, I'm hungry now... Well, please review and tell me what you think, and chapter 4 will be up soon! Bye!**


	4. Kahn Versus Po

**Chapter Four: Kahn Versus Po**

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's chapter four! In this one we see a bit more action.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of a gong sounding from close by. I sighed, wanting to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but I got out of bed and stood in the doorway, anyway.

"Good morning, master," I said along with the other masters.

Shifu turned to Trinity, Nicole, and Tewey. "Where is Kahn?" he asked.

"Master, he's sleeping," Trinity explained. "Don't even try to wake him up. He'll destroy your face."

"But he doesn't have any claws, how can he do that?" Po asked.

"Hand to hand combat," Trinity said as she smiled. "He's nuts."

Shifu looked at her for a minute. "Let me try," he said.

The girls (and Tewey) stepped aside so that Shifu could step into the room. He took a sleeping Kahn by the shoulders and shook him awake. "Get up, cat!" he yelled. "Get up!"

As soon as Kahn woke up, Shifu was the one on the floor. "Never wake me up again!" he ordered Shifu, and walked to where Trinity and Nicole were standing.

Shifu stood up and looked at my friends. "You haven't trained him well, have you?" he asked them in a harsh tone.

"We've had him since November of last year, we were thinking that he would be fine, but…" Nicole trailed off.

"But he isn't," Trinity finished for her.

Shifu nodded. "Then we'll just have to put some discipline into him," he said. "I see that you didn't learn to behave from Shangari, did you?"

Kahn sighed. "Not at all," he said.

_Shangari_? "I'm sorry, Shifu, but who's Shangari?" I asked. "Is she Kahn's ex-wife?"

"That is not for you to know now, Kelsi," Kahn said.

"Kahn's right," Shifu said. "The truth may be a bit overwhelming for you. Get dressed everyone, and have breakfast. Then you are all to go to the training hall."

We nodded and he left. As I walked back into my bedroom, my mind was one this 'Shangari' person. She had to be Kahn's ex-wife. If not, then who was she really?

I retreated into my own bedroom to get dressed. I decided on a purple sleeveless Chinese style shirt and jean shorts, with purple sandals. I put my hair in a ponytail.

When I went to the dining hall, I saw that Trinity and Nicole were dressed exactly like me. Except that Nicole's shirt was black, and Trinity's was navy blue.

We had breakfast with the masters, talking about last night, and telling stories to each other. Trinity and Nicole were talking about things that Kahn had done in the past.

"And I opened my door, and there he was, sitting right there, about to trip me, with gigantic eyes that just cried, 'Feed me'!" Trinity explained. "I had to pick him up and move him to my mom and dad's room. But this was before we got him de-clawed, you see, so his claws had gone deep into the carpet, so I couldn't pick him up without hurting his nails!" She swallowed a piece of cereal before continuing.

"And I think that this is the part where I woke up," Nicole explained. "I see Trinity trying to pull Kahn's nails out of the carpet one by one, and I ask her, 'What are you doing?'"

"And so _I_ respond, 'Nicole, I'm trying not to hurt our cat, what do you think I'm doing?'" said Trinity. "So she gets out of bed and tries to help me! We're there for a good twenty minutes before we actually get him out of the carpet. By then, I'm off schedule, so I rush to get dressed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth- and I run outside at seven forty and see the bus driving past me!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that," I said. "I was about to go knock on your door at seven thirty five to drag you out there. No wonder why you weren't on the bus."

"Well duh!" Kahn said. "Trinity, you squeeze me when you pick me up, so I was trying to tell you that I could get out of the floor myself, but you dug my nails out of there without trying to listen to what I was saying!"

"Well excuse us for believing that cats can't talk before coming to the animal world," said Trinity, finishing her cereal. "Well, I'm done. I'll meet you all in the training hall."

She then put her utensils and her bowl in the sink and walked out of the room and down the hall to the training hall.

I followed her as soon as I was done. Kahn followed at my heels. I looked down at him as I walked, continuing to wonder who Shangari was, and who Kahn's ex-wife was. Was the cat that came last night his ex-wife? No, she couldn't be. She sounded too much like a young teenager.

I reached the training hall. I recognized the equipment immediately, and started remembering that I still had to learn how to control my sword. I ran into the hall of warriors and got it from the pedestal, bringing it back into the training hall.

Hmm. What could I do to sharpen my sword skills?

Maybe I could ask Po for advice.

* * *

Po was just walking into the training hall. I walked up to him. "Um, Po," I said. "I was wondering, what should I do to sharpen my skills with my sword?" I held up the sword of heroes. "I'm not used to a sword, and I want to be."

Po was about to respond when Shifu walked into the room. "Students!" he announced. Any training that had been going on stopped as we all turned to listen to our master.

"Students, today we are going to be sparring," he said. I gasped in fright. Sparring? I didn't know enough Kung Fu to spar!

"Humans, Khan, Teward, you five will be watching for today," said Shifu. "You must learn more Kung Fu before you can spar."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that," I muttered.

"Hey, why can't we spar?" Kahn demanded.

"Because, Kahn, you five do not know enough Kung Fu to spar," Shifu repeated. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Shifu, I _beg_ you to let me spar," Kahn said. "I went three years without doing Kung Fu, and I would like to show you what I have learned from my ex-wife."

Shifu stared at him blankly for a few moments. "Very well, Kahn," Shifu said. "Shangari would have wanted you to spar and to show me what skills you've got." So Shangari _was _his ex-wife.

"Thank you, Shifu," Kahn replied.

"Come, students," Shifu ordered. We followed him out into the courtyard. I recognized it as the place where I watched the masters train. Teward, Nicole, Trinity and I sat on a bench while the other masters lined up in front of Shifu while he selected which two would spar.

"Kahn, you will be sparring with Po," Shifu said.

Kahn smiled, facing his opponent. "It will be nice to spar with you, Dragon Warrior," he said, bowing.

"Nice to spar with you too, Kahn," Po said, bowing back as the two went into the middle of the area and the five sat next to us on the benches. "I'm warning you, I'm _really _good, so do you want me to go easy on you?"

"Don't hold back, Dragon Warrior," Khan said, getting in a fighting position. "I learned all the Kung Fu that I could learn from my ex-wife, and that was a lot."

"This is going to be awesome," Po said in his usual fanboyish voice. Shifu hit a gong and the fight began.

Kahn charged at Po, and Po blocked the punch very quickly. Kahn smiled. "Clever," he said. Kahn then snuck up in front of Po and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" Po yelled, clutching his shin. "That hurt!"

"That was kind of the point," Kahn said, avoiding a punch from Po. Kahn then kicked Po in the face, and jumped onto his shoulders. Kahn grabbed Po's skull and twisted it quickly. Po then started to spin around like a spinning top.

I gasped, and my eyes widened. Kahn knew a lot of Kung Fu, and he was able to move very quickly. Where did Kahn learn all of this? From his ex-wife? We'd never seen him do anything like this in the past.

While Po was spinning, Kahn kicked and punched him repeatedly. Kahn laughed. "This is getting kind of fun," I heard him say.

Po was seriously getting hurt. My breathing got faster. I wanted to stand up and stop Kahn from hurting Po, but I knew that I wasn't allowed to do that.

When Po stopped spinning, his eyes rolled all around. He then fell backwards onto the floor.

Shifu rang the gong again. "Po is unable to continue," he announced. "Kahn wins!"

I ran up to Po, not even bothering to congratulate Kahn for his victory. I grabbed Po's shoulders. "Po, wake up!" I yelled. "Wake up!" (Yes, I did all this out of my giganto-normous crush on the panda)

His eyelids started to come up. Po looked me in the eye. "Are you my mommy?" he asked dreamily. (Wow, his voice was _attractive_...)

I rolled my eyes. "Po, you lost the match," I explained. "Kahn beat you."

"He did?" Po asked. "Oh, he _did_! Wow Kahn, you sure know a lot of Kung Fu."

I helped Po to his feet and Kahn turned to us as everyone came up to congratulate him. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

"Where did you learn all that Kung Fu?" Trinity asked. "I've never seen you use it before."

"Why would I use Kung Fu in the human world where there are humans all around me?" Kahn asked.

"Good point," Trinity replied. "Answer my first question, please."

"I'm not going to tell you now, Trinity," Kahn replied. "I want you to get to _know me_ first."

"You've lived in our house for _months_, I think we've already gotten to know you," Nicole said.

Kahn was about to reply when Shifu walked up to him. "Well done, Kahn," he said. "Shangari must have taught you a lot of Kung Fu."

"Yes, Shifu, she did," Kahn replied. "Everything that she knew."

"I'd like to finally know who Shangari is," Nicole said, crossing her arms, glaring at her cat.

"When we think you are ready, human, when we think you are ready," said Shifu. "Now all of you, back to training."

We nodded and went back into the training hall. I grabbed my sword and went to the gigantic bowl, the one where arrows fly at you. I balanced myself on the rim of the bowl while avoiding the arrows. When an arrow came at me, I would slash it with my sword and it would fall into the bowl.

* * *

I wiped the sweat from my face as I finished slashing what may have been my two hundred and fiftieth arrow. The broken arrows lay at the bottom of the bowl, laying there in defeat. I smiled, proud of my accomplishment, and jumped off of the bowl.

"What up, Kelsi?" a voice asked. I turned around. Trinity stood behind me, a bandage over her right elbow, a small smile on her face. Her body was dripping with sweat, and I saw a burn mark on her cheek.

"What the heck happened to you?" I asked her.

"Training," Trinity replied, clutching her bandaged elbow. "Viper was training me and we were by the fire… thingy. I was doing well until it burned my cheek and my elbow. Training is painful."

I nodded. "I bet we haven't seen anything yet," I replied, knowing that our training would only grow more difficult.

* * *

**So there's chapter four!****_ Please_**** review and tell me what you think and what I can improve on! Chapter five is coming very soon, maybe tomorrow (I have a three day weekend for veterans day!). Well, bye!**


	5. Kahn's Past

**Chapter Five: Kahn's Past**

**So sorry I haven't updated! I'm getting busy with school and tests and all that. Plus, I'm auditioning for my school's play, 'The Wizard of Oz' on Monday, and I've been practicing my song. Wish me luck that I get to the second round of auditions!**

**Well, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

_The young cat walked, on all fours, to the gigantic tree. She got herself in a climbing position and leapt from branch to branch until she finally reached the top of the tree._

_A gentle breeze came through, causing her fur to sway in the direction of the blowing wind. A soft rustle came through the trees. The cat thought that it was caused by the wind, but it was not…_

_"Seraphiniaph?"_

_The cat spun around to see a handsome young male cat decked out in armor behind her. Seraphiniaph smiled._

_"Hi, Jarube," Seraphiniaph replied. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"_

_"Of course, my lady," Jarube said. "So… did you get the king?"_

_"No, Jarube," Seraphiniaph replied, looking into the light of the moon. "He is protected by the Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, and the Dragon Sisters."_

_"I see, my lady," Jarube said. "You need assistance."_

_"No I don't, Jarube!" Seraphiniaph exclaimed. "I am extremely capable of doing this on my own!"_

_She buried her face in her paws._

_"I must continue what my mother began," Seraphiniaph said quietly. "On my own. Like she did. I'm sorry, Jarube. I love you very much, but I must do this on my own. My mother would not be happy if I did it with assistance…"_

* * *

I sighed as I dug into the delicious bowl of Po's "secret ingredient" soup. Every time I tasted it, I seemed to not want to stop eating it. It must have been because of some secret ingredient. Even though I knew that there really was no secret to the soup. It was hard to believe that there wasn't one.

I looked up from the bowl and saw Kahn sitting at the end of the table, all by himself. He had an emotionless expression on is face, looking into his soup bowl. I wondered if it was because of… Shangari, her name was?

I then looked to Trinity. The burn on her face had healed slightly, but I wasn't sure about the one on her elbow. She rubbed it a couple of times, and winced in pain often. I wondered if it would heal by the time that we went home. If it didn't, Mrs. Bacon would wonder why her daughter woke up with a bandaged and burnt elbow. I shrugged and went back to eating, reminding myself that it would be a while before we went back home.

I began pondering the dream that I had had last night: I recalled seeing Kahn inside something that seemed like a cave. The cave was dark and lonely. Kahn was chained to the floor, unable to move. Then, I felt someone walk up in front of him. All I saw was its shadow. Its outline looked like a cat wearing a ripped dress. She was holding what looked like a long, gleaming sword. Its light reflected against the little light coming in from the front of the cave. She held the sword up, about to slash Kahn. Kahn gave one final scream, and the dream ended.

As soon as I woke up that morning, I knew that I would have to protect Kahn. This probably meant that another adventure was in our future.

"Okay, fine!"

We heard a voice yell those two words from the other end of the table. Kahn had spoken. We all turned to face him.

"I can't take keeping secrets from you guys anymore," he said, looking into his soup bowl. "About my past. About everything that's been going on."

"Kahn," I heard Trinity mutter.

"I… I know why the cats are here," Kahn admitted.

Everyone gasped.

"Don't just sit there, tell us!" Tigress insisted.

He looked up, looking at absolutely nothing. He gave one big sigh before speaking.

"It all started when I was born," he said, and I had the feeling that he was going to be telling a long story.

After Kahn spoke, I was able to retell his story, because of the detail he put into telling it. Probably many times after, too.

Apparently, Kahn was born in the animal world, in India. His parents were a family of very high power in the country. In fact, his father was the son of the king. His mother was his personal assistant.

He was born during a huge war. It was the worst time to have children in India. His parents both were off fighting in the war for the first year (in cat years) of his life. On his first birthday (in cat years), the war ended. His mother died, and his father married another woman. This woman, another cat named Tatiana, had a best friend named Seraphiniaph, who visited Kahn's family often.

One day, Tatiana introduced Kahn to Tatiana's friend's daughter, a cat named Shangari. Shangari was around Kahn's age, and had a crush on Kahn from the day they met. Shangari also had a love of Kung Fu. She had grown up in the Jade Palace, learning the art.

Shangari told Seraphiniaph about her crush on Kahn. Shangari's mother and Kahn's father and stepmother talked about it, and concluded that now that Kahn was in his later teens (in cat years, that is), he needed a wife. They thought that Shangari would be the perfect wife for Kahn, and then decided that Kahn and Shangari should be married.

So, Shangari became a princess of India, and the two were married. Kahn didn't want to marry her at first, but as his life went on, he began to love Shangari.

A few months later, as Kahn and Shangari were growing closer together, they had a child. A single child. It was a girl. They decided to name her Seraphiniaph, after Shangari's mother. They called her 'Sera' for short.

Around the time of Sera's second birthday (in human years), Shangari left the family to go to China to learn how to defend herself and her family and learn more Kung Fu. Sera wasn't informed of this, but found out soon after. She blamed Kahn for not stopping Shangari from leaving, and Kahn and Sera had a huge fight over it. Halfway through, Sera started using the Kung Fu that she had learned from Shangari to fight Kahn. Kahn knew little, and used it to defend himself. Sera won the battle, and left as soon as Kahn forfeited the match.

Kahn then fainted of exhaustion and woke up in the human world, in an alley. He was found by a woman who brought him to the animal shelter. Trinity and Nicole adopted him, and we know the rest.

After Kahn was finished telling his story, everyone was dead silent. The silence was so heavy that you could hear a pin drop to the floor.

Many thoughts were running through my mind.

"Kahn."

We all spun around to see Master Shifu standing in the doorway, looking depressed.

"Kahn," Master Shifu repeated. "Shangari was here when she was a girl, yes. She never arrived a second time. We found her drowned in a river a week after she was supposed to arrive here."

Kahn nodded, not looking the slightest bit upset. "And my parents?" he asked. "Have you ever heard anything about them? Are they alive?"

Shifu shook his head. "They died of old age about two years ago, I heard," he said.

Everything was silent. "I'll be in Trinity's room," Kahn said. He ran from the room and into Trinity's bedroom. I heard him fling himself onto Trinity's bed. I would do so too, if that had all been thrown on me.

"I guess that those cat warriors are Sera's," Monkey said.

"Trying to track down Kahn and make him suffer under Sera's command," Nicole finished.

"They have a big reason too, now that Shangari died while coming here," Trinity pointed out.

"Shangari was one of my best students," Shifu said kind of softly. "She was a strong one, she was. Shangari was an amazing girl. She always toughed out the pain, never complained, and had much respect. But, unfortunately, all creations must die out. It's the way we were made."

We all nodded sadly. "I need to go talk to him," Nicole said. She got out of her chair to go comfort Kahn, but Trinity and I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down.

"He needs to be alone," I said. Trinity nodded in agreement. Nicole nodded to us, a sign that she would listen to us and leave Kahn alone for a while.

"So Kahn's supposed to be ruling India?" Trinity asked. "His parents aren't here, and neither is his wife. He's the next ruler in line, right? Unless Sera made herself queen."

"There is currently no ruler of India," replied Shifu. "The only person who can rule is Sera, whose whereabouts are currently unknown."

"Unless," I muttered.

"Unless what?" I heard Po ask.

"Unless that was Sera, attacking Kahn a few nights ago," I said.

And if anyone said anything after that, they said it so softly that I couldn't hear it…

* * *

I sat over a stray pool that I had found, meditating on it. I was sitting on a gigantic lily pad that was floating on the pool. My eyes were closed, and I was glad for a moment of meditation.

I heard Po's voice echoing in my head, from one of my first lessons with him. "The key to meditation is to clear your mind of all things," I remembered him saying. "Close your eyes and imagine a black canvas of nothing."

"But I can't think of just a black sheet of nothing," I had told him. He had looked at me funny. "I… have a big imagination," I had admitted. "My imagination is always thinking about something. That's not something that a Kung Fu warrior wants to have, is it?"

"Does it distract you?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I daydream in class. I can't do my schoolwork a lot of times." I recalled looking him in the eye. "It's something that you need if you want to be what I want to be."

"What do you want to be?"

"An author."

He has stared at me for a moment. "Well, what do you want to do with your life?" he asked. "Do you want to be an author, or do you want to do Kung Fu?"

I looked up at him. "I thought that you would force me to do Kung Fu, since I'm one of the Dragon Sisters," I said.

"Why should anyone else tell you what to do with your life?" he asked. "I mean, if you want to be an author, be an author. Why should I choose your future for you?"

I looked up at him, smiling. "Thanks," I said. "But I just… I want to do both. I can do that, can't I?"

"Hmm," he said. "I guess that you can be a warrior and an author at the same time. But your crazy imagination won't get you anywhere in our lesson."

"I'll try my hardest to clear my mind, Master Po," I said, bowing. "Now, back to that lesson."

Yep, that was a good training session. After that, I was pretty good at meditation, but still had trouble getting my imagination to stop making me daydream so much.

I was relaxing, in my meditation zone, but all of a sudden, my imagination started back up. I saw myself fighting Sera, winning. All of a sudden, Sera pushed me backward into a stream, and I found my lungs burning for air.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the pool, my wavy blonde hair wafting around me. I kicked my legs and pushed my arms up. I reached for the surface and took a breath of fresh air, grabbing onto the lily pad. Sometimes, my imagination drove me out of my mind.

* * *

**Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up in, like, a day I guess... BYE!**


	6. Cat-napped

**Chapter Six: Cat-napped**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! If you guys can please please PLEASE spread the word about this series, it would mean a lot to me :) Love you guys! Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

I wrung out my hair as I walked back into the palace, soaking wet after falling into the pool. Don't blame me. It was my imagination's fault. But… okay, _do_ blame me.

I ran into Trinity halfway down the hall. She wore a pink robe and sandals, with a bottle of conditioner and soap in her hands. I assumed that she was going to go take a bath. Trinity looked up and took a good look at my soaking wet body. "Fell into a pool again?" she asked.

I nodded. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Trust me, I know the girl who's been my best friend for nine years," Trinity said.

"How come I can't read _you_ that well?" I asked.

"Because I can read minds better than you can, Kelsi," Trinity joked.

"Very funny," I said.

I walked past her, walking to my room to get changed into my pajamas. Night was slowly falling over the valley. I looked behind me. Trinity was still in the same spot I left her in, not moving.

"And why aren't you going to the pool to take a bath?" I asked her.

Trinity looked up at me. "Kahn," she said.

"What about Kahn?" I asked.

"He's been in my room all day," Trinity said. "He was still in there when I got my stuff for my bath. He's just been sitting on my bed, his face in my pillow, saying nothing. I don't think I even saw him breathing."

My eyes widened. "He'll get over it," I told Trinity, trying to convince myself that Kahn was fine. "As soon as he comes around, we can get him to help us track down Seraphiniaph and get these cats out of the valley for good."

She nodded. "I'm just… worried." She rubbed her eyes with her hand. "What… what if he doesn't come around? What if he stays like that? I can't watch my cat mope around. Neither can Nicole. I haven't told her that Kahn's acting like this. She'll take it even harder than me when she hears about it."

I walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I really think that he'll come around soon. Just wait, Trinity. He'll get over it."

She looked up at me. "I doubt it," Trinity told me. "What would you do if you found out that your wife and parents were dead and your daughter was hunting you down?"

I paused. She was absolutely right. I would mope around the house and do nothing as well. "You're right," I said. "He just needs time and to be alone. I would need that, as well."

Trinity nodded and left so that she could go take a bath. I continued walking to my room, thinking about Kahn. Was he ever going to come around?

* * *

I reached my room, opening the door. I got into my pajamas (a white nightgown) and went to say goodnight to Trinity and Nicole. I found Nicole writing something in her journal with her purple gel pen.

"Nicole," I said. She looked up from writing. "I came to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, then," Nicole said, giving me a smile, her teeth with those purple colored braces on them. "By the way, how's Kahn doing?"

I looked at her for a minute. "You wouldn't want to know," I finally told her.

"I'll translate that as 'not good'," Nicole said, looking saddened.

I nodded. "He'll come around sometime," I said. "Don't stop believing."

"Hold onto that _feeling!_" Nicole sang.

I laughed along with her. "Okay, okay," I laughed. "I think that we should get to bed."

She nodded. "Good night, Kelsi," she said.

"Good night, Nicole," I said before closing the door and walking into Trinity's room.

* * *

I found her in her bedroom, trying to get Kahn to look at her. "Kahn, really, you can't stay like that forever!"

Kahn looked lifeless, his head in the pillow, barely moving his chest.

"Are you sure that he's okay?" I asked.

"He's fine," Trinity said. "He's just ignoring the world. Seriously Kahn, get the heck out of bed!" She grabbed him and pulled. His paw moved to the pillow and he grasped it. At least now we know that he's alive.

Or was he?

"Trinity, you guys got Kahn de-clawed, _right_?" I asked.

Trinity looked at me. "Duh," she said.

"When did he grow his claws back?" I asked, shaking from fear a bit.

"Never," Trinity replied, looking at me with a weird look on her face. "What makes you say that?"

I pointed to Kahn's paw. Sure enough, his claws were on his paw.

"What the heck?" Trinity asked. She grabbed Kahn's hand and admired his claws.

I took "Kahn" and pulled. He came right off of the bed. I gasped in fright and screamed.

Everyone came running in at the sound of my scream, standing around us. "Girls, is everything okay?" Viper asked.

My breathing got heavier. "Kahn's gone!" I exclaimed. "This is a… a stuffed animal!"

I dropped the stuffed animal on the floor. Its button eyes and felt nose and mouth stared up at me. Seraphiniaph really thinks that we're that stupid?

"Where do you think Kahn is?" Nicole asked.

"Sera," I heard someone mutter. Shifu had come to join the pack.

"Of course!" Trinity said. "Sera probably got him."

"We need to go rescue him right _now_!" Nicole exclaimed.

We all looked at her weirdly. "It would help if we knew where she _was_," I pointed out.

"Then let's find him!" Nicole declared. "Guys, he's my kitty cat, we can't just let him be kidnapped!"

"Or cat-napped," someone said. We all turned to Po, who had spoken.

Most of us rolled our eyes. "Not the right time for cheesy jokes, Po," I said.

"Well, we should start by figuring out where Kahn is," Trinity said, trying to calm herself down.

"Right," I replied. "How do we do that?"

Trinity looked at the wall that her bed was pushed up against. She began walking towards it, staring at something.

"What is it, sis?" Nicole asked.

Trinity turned around. "Look at this," she said. "A carving in the wall."

We all ran up to her and tried reading the carved words in the wall:

Dragon Warrior and Dragon Sisters: If you want Kahn back, meet me at the southern side of the beaches. Be there.  
-Seraphiniaph, daughter of Shangari and Kahn

We looked at each other. "Dang it," I said softly. "We were right about Sera getting him."

"Okay, we have to go!" Nicole said, tugging on my arm. "Wait… Shifu, where's the southern side of the beaches?"

Shifu shook his head. "Humans, panda, you four will go and face Seraphiniaph yourselves," he ordered.

"Why not the furious five?" Trinity asked.

"Too many warriors will cause the villagers to panic, thinking that something big is happening," Shifu explained.

"But _isn't_ something big happening?" Po asked.

"Not the point," I said.

"If you need backup from the furious five, blow this horn," Shifu said. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a small, silver horn, small enough to put in my pockets. Shifu handed the horn to me. I took it and bowed to him. "Also, you must bring the sword of heroes. It will be useful when you are fighting the cats, for they too have swords.

I nodded to Shifu. "I promise you, we will come back alive, Master Shifu," I swore.

He nodded. The mission had officially begun.

* * *

We went into our rooms, got changed into outfits that would be good for training and/or fighting, and we were off.

We followed Po through the valley and down to an area that looked like a beach. The walk had only taken about a half-hour, and we weren't feeling tired at all. We felt ready to fight.

I looked around. The place was completely deserted.

"Sera?" I called. "Sera! We're here! And ready to fight you!"

No answer at all. Only dead silence, a symphony of nothing.

"She tricked us!" Trinity exclaimed. "She told us that she would be here, but she went somewhere else!"

"That meanie!" Nicole yelled, kicking at the sand in fury.

I sighed. "Let's go back to the palace," Po said.

We nodded and followed him. Until I spotted something in the sand.

"Wait," I said. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Maybe she is here," I suggested. "Maybe… maybe she's hidden, and wants us to think that she's somewhere else so that we'll leave."

"What makes you think that?" Trinity asked.

I leaned down and pointed to it- a paw print in the sand. "That," I replied. "Sera is _probably_ not smart enough to think that cats make paw prints in the sand."

"Is there a trail?" Nicole asked. "We can follow that to see where she is."

I nodded, looking at the long trail of paw prints in the sand.

We followed them, wondering where they led to. They twisted and turned, sometimes circled. Once, they led us five minutes north, and then turned and went south, all the way back again. I was starting to think that Sera made the prints on purpose, to confuse us.

Finally, they came to the ocean. Then they stopped. The prints had been washed away by the water.

I gasped.

"Did she drown him?" Nicole asked. "I mean, cats hate water, right?"

"Maybe these are Kahn's tracks," Trinity suggested, her voice shaking with fear, like she actually knew that Kahn had been drowned by Sera. "Sera would be smart enough to make tracks from Kahn to make us think that the job is already done and she drowned herself. I mean, she wanted us to think that she wasn't here, and she wanted to confuse us with the tracks."

"That could be a possibility," I said.

Nicole screamed. "Kahn!" she yelled. "He may be in the water! Someone help him!"

We then heard a laugh. It didn't sound exactly like a fun laugh. It sounded a little more… evil.

We spun around to see someone standing in the moonlight, three people behind her. The person stepped forward.

We gasped. "Seraphiniaph?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "In the flesh," she said. She looked exactly like the girl who tried to get Kahn the other night. In fact, I think that she was the same exact girl.

"Where's my cat!?" Nicole exclaimed.

Seraphiniaph shook her head. "He's being held captive by my other henchmen," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "He's in… good hands." She laughed again. "So, how about a battle?"

"Exactly what I wanted," I said.

"Now how about the stakes?" she asked.

We looked at her. "Stakes?" I asked.

"Oh, just to make the battle more…" she paused. "Interesting." Her voice sounded like blood spilling from the body of one of her victims. The normal voice of a female villain, nothing special.

"Alright then," Po said, putting on a face that said, 'Yeah, let's do this!'

"How about… Kahn?" Sera suggested. "I win, I keep him. You win, you keep him. Sound fair?"

I turned around and looked at my friends. They nodded.

"Yes, we gladly accept," I said.

"Alrighty then," Sera said. She held out her sword, a long one, with a shining blade, and a dazzling, beautiful silver handle.

"Let the battle begin."

* * *

**Ooh! Where is this going to go next? Will they survive and free Kahn, or will Kahn be doomed to stay with Seraphiniaph FOREVER!? Find out next chapter! It should be up... Soon. Maybe Wednesday evening.**

**Until then, bye! Please review!**


	7. The Stakes are High

**Chapter Seven: The Stakes are High**

**Happy late Black Friday, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving, and I hope that all the food was DELICIOUS.**

**There shall be blood in this chapter! Just a warning... Here's chapter eight, and it has a big twist in it for you readers!**

* * *

Two minutes past at least before the battle began. Seraphiniaph had to position herself correctly, glare at us for awhile, and even toss her fur back and forth. We became nervous, wondering when she was really going to attack.

She attacked so fast that I didn't even realize it happened until I saw the ugly bruise on my leg. Sera had run past us and hit us along the way, giving us bruises and knocking us to the ground. I breathed faster as I stared at her, standing there, grinning at us with an evil look on her face.

I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay there on the ground and let myself get captured and taken away. I finally got up when I reminded myself, 'This is the cat that kidnapped Kahn. This is the cat that kidnapped that adorable animal of Trinity and Nicole's.'

I got up, helping the Dragon Warrior and the other Dragon Sisters to their feet. The three of them had at least one scar or bruise on their bodies. It seemed that Sera was capable of scarring more than one enemy at a time. This was going to be a harder battle than I thought it would be.

"You haven't given up yet?" Sera asked. "Oh, what a_ shame_. You want to die trying to get your _kitty cat back_?" She held up a paw. Silvery claws shot out of her hands and appeared to us, shining in the light of the moon. My breathing got faster and heavier.

"Death it is, then," she said.

I leaned in to my friends. "Guys, you get the henchmen, I've got Sera," I said.

"You're sure you've got her?" Po asked.

I nodded. "I can take her," I replied.

The three of them nodded in reply and turned around to face Sera's warriors.

"Ah, your friends have left you already?" Sera asked, her claws still out, shining against the moonlight. Just looking at them sent a cold shiver up my spine.

"They're not leaving me, they're taking care of your _henchmen_," I replied blandly, an angry look on my face.

"That sounds pretty_ familiar_," Sera replied, the evil grin still crossing her lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping the angry look on my face.

"Don't you remember the story that my father told you?" Seraphiniaph asked. "He told me that my mother left to go back to the palace and fight again. That resulted in her death. And I hated him for letting her go and fight."

So that was the connection. That sounded a lot like my situation here. I told the three of them to go and fight. There's a little chance that they could die while they're fighting. If they do die, everyone will hate me for making them fight her henchmen.

I heard the sounds of battle behind me, and I was tempted to turn around and help them. Sera must have saw it in my face, because she laughed at it.

"Now you're tempted to help them," she said. She began closing in on me. "I'm right here, idiot. You turn around, I can send these beauties right through that thin back of yours."

Right. She has claws. Gosh, I'm an idiot.

I looked Sera in the eye. "How do you know that I'll die if you send those into by back?" I asked.

"Oh, Kelsi Rider, these gorgeous claws of mine have killed a few people in the past," Sera explained, admiring her claws like they were some kind of jewel. They shone under the moonlight. They were long, at least two or three inches, and looked to be silver. I saw them shine with beauty, and I shivered.

"I doubt that you will be able to keep from screaming in pain when I use them on you, young Kelsi Rider," Sera said, not taking her eyes off of her exquisite, long claws. "Everything I've ordered my henchmen to do to the villagers, everything I've done to people, everything I've ever thought to do… that is because of these._ Beautiful_, aren't they?"

I didn't nod in reply. I didn't want to. They were gorgeous, but they had killed a few, and anything that kills is the opposite of gorgeous, in my opinion.

"Yes, I thought you would say yes," Sera said sarcastically. "Well, we shouldn't waste time talking, now should we?" She looked up at me. "It's time to battle. Are you ready?"

"Why do you care that I'm ready?" I asked her.

"Because you're my _opponent_," she replied, the evil grin still on her face. "I want to make sure my opponent is ready before attacking."

"Weird thing to want," I replied, getting my signature fighting stance- fists out in front of me, eyes locked on my opponent. "Ready to lose, Phiniaph?"

"Ah, _Phiniaph_," Sera said. "That's a new one." She got into a fighting stance and smiled at me. "I don't think I'm ready to lose yet," she said. "The only person I've ever lost to is my mother, the first time I ever sparred. I beat her the second time, and she was impressed beyond what she's ever seen in her life that impressed her. If I could beat the person who taught me everything I know about Kung Fu, then I can beat you, Rider."

"Let's just see about that," I replied. "I defeated a_ goddess,_ Chauntella Mirar, goddess of hate... Have you ever done that, Phiniaph?"

"Yes," Sera replied. I looked at her weirdly. "My mother, Shangari, was the goddess of joy, who had come down to this world in the form if a cat. She was never my grandmother's best friend's daughter. She was my grandmother's best friend's adopted daughter."

My eyes widened. "Why didn't Kahn tell me?" I asked.

"He never knew," Sera replied. "He had no _clue_. The only people that my mother told about her being a goddess were her adoptive mother and I."

"I believe you, Sera, but _how_ did she drown if a goddess is immortal?" I asked.

"A deity is a spirit, technically, and she put herself in a cat's body," Sera explained. "When she drowned, her spirit went back to the afterlife."

I nodded, understanding.

"Alright, enough stalling," Sera said, getting back into a fighting stance. "Let the battle begin."

We weren't fighting for long before we stopped. Sera was still going strong, and I began to get tired. I gave her a powerful kick, which made her swivel backwards, right over the water. She screamed at the very sight of the ocean, and regained balance. I smiled to myself. I had just found out Sera's weakness- water. I just had to find out a way to defeat Sera. All I had to do is push her into the water.

We had begun fighting again, each of us trying to get Kahn, when a loud yell came from behind us. A scream. Sera stopped fighting and grinned, her lips full of evil. I gasped. It sounded like it came from…

"Nicole!" I screamed. That was it. I turned around, without thinking. It was my instinct to turn around and help my friends when I heard them scream. Little did I know, someone was about to send their claws flying into my backside, attempting to end my life.

Nicole was okay, she had just been knocked down. She jumped back up to continue fighting. All of a sudden, the three of my allies turned to me and gasped. "Kelsi, look out!" Po yelled.

My eyes widened as I remembered that Sera was going to hurt me if I turned around and stopped facing her. I expected to exceed excruciating pain, to drop to the ground and stop breathing. But I didn't.

Sera's henchmen stopped fighting my allies and ran to Sera, who was behind me. I turned around. I gasped in shock...

Sera had her hand outstretched. One more inch and she would have killed me with those claws of hers. But she didn't. Gripping her hand, causing her to not hurt me in any sort of way with her nails was someone who I would have never expected in a million years. Kahn. Kahn had saved my life.

Sera was looking at Kahn, her eyes full of confusion and wonder. Her mouth was in the shape of a perfect 'o'. "How did you- I thought that I- but…" she was at a loss for words. "I thought that I had you locked up, with my henchmen guarding you! How did you get out?!"

"Let's just say that you need better henchmen, sweetheart," Kahn said to his daughter. "That boyfriend of yours, Jarube, he's not a very good fighter, is he?"

"But- but I…" Sera was speechless. Suddenly, out of nowhere, five cats came running up to Sera. I recognized one of them as the cat that Po and I saw when I came back to the Jade Palace the night before the full moon.

"My princess!" he exclaimed, grabbing Sera around the waist. "Please, forgive us; he was way too strong-"

"Don't apologize if you know that I'm never going to forgive you for letting him go, Jarube!" Sera yelled in fury, pushing the cat to the ground. "How _dare_ you five?! I chose my five strongest henchmen just to guard a single prisoner, and yet you let him escape!"

"Sera, baby,_ please_ listen to me!" Jarube exclaimed. "Please!"

Sera put her foot down on Jarube's chest, making him cough. "Never call me your 'baby' again," she said. "I was wrong in choosing you, out of every cat in India, for my lover."

He gasped. "Do you mean we're-"

"I never said anything like that," said Seraphiniaph replied, taking her foot off of his chest. "Now shut up and get off of the floor. You may have another chance to impress me later."

Sera turned to her father. "Now, what do you want,_ father_?" she asked, saying the word 'father' in a disgusted tone of voice.

"I want to talk to you, sweetheart," Kahn said to his daughter in a calm tone. I had never seen him acting this sweet. Why had he completely changed personalities? "I want you to leave here and go back to India."

"Ha!" Sera laughed. "We're not leaving here until we get what we want. And what we want- what _I_ want- is you. You didn't stop mother from leaving, you could have, and she died because of it!"

"Leaving was her own choice," Kahn explained. "I didn't want her to leave us, but it was for a good cause."

Sera stayed quiet. "But you could have stopped her," was all she could say.

Then Sera did something unexpected. She kicked Kahn. "Feel that, Kahn! _Pain_! Less pain than I experienced when I heard of her death!" Sera exclaimed. "Realize that now, father!"

"It's less pain than I experienced as well," Kahn said, rubbing at his hurt jaw. "I don't want to fight you, Seraphiniaph."

"Neither do I," Sera replied. "But I can't help it. It's you we want, and to get you, we have to _fight_!"

"You don't, Sera," replied Kahn. "You don't have to hurt me in any way.

"So you'll just come with us then, and let yourself get kidnapped?" Sera asked, laughing. "I _thought_ not!"

It was then that the battle began.

Sera lunged at Kahn, but Kahn blocked it. I could tell that Kahn didn't want to fight his own daughter, but I guessed that he felt as though he must, because of the kick he sent to Sera's face. It barely made a dent in her. She laughed.

"Is that all you've got?" Sera exclaimed. Sera punched Kahn, causing him to lose his balance, and he swiveled backwards. Sera then kicked him, which sent him to the ground. The girls and I gasped and stepped forward, ready to help Kahn. Sera looked up at us.

"You take another step further, he dies," she said. We immediately took a step backward, holding our breath, our hearts beating.

Kahn jumped up, getting into a fighting position.

"Ah, so you're really _serious_ about this, are you_, 'father'_?" Sera asked. "Very well then. Jarube! My sword!"

Jarube tossed Sera a sword, and Sera caught it by the handle. The sword had a black handle with a purple jewel encrusted in it. The blade was solid gold, and shimmered against the moonlight shining down onto Sera. Sera looked ready to win this battle. Kahn did not.

I prayed that Kahn would win, and Sera would be taken to prison, along with her warrior cats. But the chances of that happening seemed almost completely unlikely...

* * *

**So, how was it? Please leave a review saying what you liked/disliked about this chapter. I love feedback!**

**By the way, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! Wow, we got a lot of reviews now... Happy late Thanksgiving again!**


	8. A Shocking Decision

**Chapter Eight: A Shocking Decision**

**SO! Yeah, I'm sorry for the long wait, it's just that I've been really focused on my 'Hunchback of Notre Dame' story, 'Heart of a Thief'. If you want to, please check the story out and review! It's only, like, 1/10 of the way done, though. Maybe even 1/11.**

**So, here's chapter eight, and I have to say it will be very twisty and shocking to you readers!**

* * *

Sera slashed her sword through the air a few times, as if she was showing off it's beauty and capability. "Ready to lose,_ father_?" she asked.

"The only person who you should be asking that question to is yourself, Seraphiniaph," said Kahn. One question was going through my mind- why had Kahn changed? He went from a very bratty, snobby cat to a fatherly man. Did seeing Sera change him, remind him that he was better than being rude, and that he was still a husband and father?

Sera laughed. "I should ask _myself_ if I'm ready to lose? Yeah, _right_!" she said. "Really father, mother taught me much more than she taught you. Sure, she taught you a few things-"

Sera lunged at Kahn and slashed her sword. The end of it barely slashed Kahn's wrist, and a small trickle of blood crawled down the end of his hand.

"But not everything," Sera said, smiling.

"Kahn!" I yelled, surprised that he had not fought back. Sera may be Kahn's daughter, but she is still an enemy and the villain in this battle.

"Shut up, _Rider_!" Sera yelled at me coldly, and I jumped back at the sound of her deep, horrifying voice.

Kahn looked up at Sera. "It looks like we're going to have to do this the _hard way_," he said, not smiling one bit.

"The only hard way is me killing _you_ with a sword through the chest," Sera said, looking into the eyes of her father, not smiling as well.

The battle grew more intense by the very second. Kahn tried to use his spinning attack that he used on Po multiple times, but Sera just dodged it and used it as a chance to slash Kahn. Kahn bled, and Sera bled less. At one point, Sera's sword slipped out of her hand, and Kahn used it as an opportunity to hit her. He hit her with his de-clawed hand on her cheek. A loud slapping sound echoed into the night, and Sera clutched her cheek, quickly getting her sword and attempting to slash Kahn for what seemed like the millionth time.

The battle grew older, and more intense. Kahn was breathing heavily, and Sera looked like she was just getting started. Sera smiled cruelly, obviously noticing this. She then took her sword in her paw and slashed Kahn as hard as she could.

I gasped in a high-pitched tone and buried my face in my hands after I saw the blood spill onto the sandy beach and heard Kahn screaming in pain, unable to see any more of this happen. Trinity and Nicole had long since looked away. I wished that Sera would just disappear forever, and none of this would have happened at all.

I felt a wet substance come onto my hands from my eyes. The watery liquid seeped through the small opening in between my fingers and trickled down my hands. They were tears. Wet, salty tears. I didn't want to cry at all. I wanted to stay strong for Nicole, for Trinity, for Kahn. But sometimes crying is the only way to cure my sadness.

I heard Nicole sobbing uncontrollably and I felt Po's furry arms wrap around me as comfort. I immediately felt a little better. When I'm around Po I feel… joyful, the opposite of sad. I slowly found the strength to lift my hands off of my eyes and look at what was happening.

Kahn was on the ground, wounded horribly (I was about to scream, but reminded myself that it would do no good at all). Sera was pointing her sword at him, laughing evilly.

"Weak," Sera taunted. "India's _king,_ on the ground, about to be killed by his own _daughter_. I wonder what mom will say when you see her in the afterlife in a minute or so." Her cheesy evil smile was unbearable to look at.

Kahn was breathing heavily, unable to say anything. He started looking around, as if taking his last few glances at the world. He spied the ocean and stopped breathing heavily. I wondered what was going on inside his cat mind. Maybe the ocean's sight healed him, I don't know. I saw the slightest smile appear on his face. It was barely noticeable, but I swear that I saw it.

"Shangari will_ not_ be seeing me in the afterlife today," Kahn said. "Or should I say, the _goddess of joy_ will not be seeing me today."

Sera gasped, almost dropping her sword to the ground in pure shock. Her lower jaw was on the ground, and her eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. "But… but… how did you _know_!?" she exclaimed, growing furious and utterly upset.

"You thought that she would never tell her own _husband_ that she's a _goddess_?" Kahn asked.

Sera stayed silent, her mouth wide opened, eyes bulging. "She… she told me that we were the only ones who knew!" Sera finally said. "By 'we', she meant her and I!"

"By _we_, Shangari meant you, her, _and_ I," Kahn replied.

Sera stayed silent after that, eyes locked on her father, sword still pointed at Kahn, locked in a fighting position. All of us were breathing fast, hearts thumping hard, expecting Sera to slash her sword, ending Kahn's life. I bet Kahn was expecting that as well.

Finally, Sera pulled her sword back as fast as a viper, ready to slash it at Kahn. Just at that second, Kahn got up and got into a fighting position.

"Not giving up yet, are you?" Sera asked.

"Your mother would not have wanted either of us to give up," was Kahn's answer.

"Well she would have wanted you in the afterlife _with_ her!" Sera yelled, slashing her sword. Luckily, Kahn jumped up, dodging the hit. Sera looked up at him, her sword at the ready. "After all," she cried, "_you're_ the reason that she's _there_!" Kahn landed on her, nearly crushing her. He had his knee on her back, while she lay stomach-down on the sandy ground.

Sera spun around on the sand, sending Kahn's leg backwards and allowing herself to get free. Kahn swiveled back, about to fall down. He steadied himself just in time to dodge a hit from Sera. He jumped into the air, moving himself towards the water's edge. Sera followed him, and she too was at the edge of the water. Kahn landed on his daughter a second time. Sera twisted herself again and let him off of her, smiling at herself.

"Wrong choice," I heard Kahn mutter.

Sera got herself up, at the very edge of the water, about to swing her sword. Just then, I saw Kahn do something that I thought of, but only someone who knew Sera's weaknesses would do-

He pushed Sera into the water.

Sera screamed as she took the plunge into the warm, dark water. I smiled, remembering my research on cats that I did in the first grade. One important fact was that most of them couldn't stand water.

Kahn had pushed Sera into the part of the water was obviously not shallow, because only Sera's head and arms came up.

"Help me!" Sera screamed, thrashing about comically, which was quite funny to me. "I can't swim! _I can't swim_! HELP!"

Kahn took the plunge into the water to help his daughter as her head and arms sank into the dark water, the moonlight reflecting off of the place where she had fallen, and vanished. Even though we knew that Kahn had now won, my heart was still thumping like mad, unable to settle down. Po's arms were still wrapped around me, making warmth flood my body. I nuzzled up against him, telling myself to stop crying and start calming down.

"Kahn," I said. I kept repeating his name for no apparent reason at all, still afraid that Sera would come back and hurt him again.

Kahn came up a few seconds later, holding Sera in his arms. She was unconscious, her eyes closed. Kahn looked up at her warriors.

"The one she calls her boyfriend, come with me," Kahn ordered. "The others, go back to wherever she has her warriors."

"And why should we listen to _you_?" Jarube demanded, holding his sword out.

"Because I can end her very life with one slash from this sword," Kahn said, holding up Sera's sword in his hand. "I would absolutely never do that, for my wife gave birth to this girl, but I_ can_."

As soon as he said that, the fearless looks on the warrior's faces vanished as they dropped their weapons into the sand and followed his commands. Kahn walked past us, holding Sera, Jarube at his side. Unaware of where he was going, we followed him.

"Kahn," Nicole said, wiping her eyes, trying to talk to Kahn. "Kahn, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kahn said, showing no emotion, like a wall of steel. "It's my _daughter_ who isn't okay."

We followed Kahn all the way. Nobody spoke on the way there. We just walked, following Kahn, wondering where he was leading us. When we reached our destination, we realized it- the Jade Palace.

Master Shifu and the furious five were sitting on the palace steps, worried looks on their faces. When we reached them, they had millions of questions for us. We calmly tried to explain to them what had happened (even though absolutely no one could explain what had happened) , and they immediately brought us inside to clear us of any wounds.

Sera was placed on Trinity's bed to rest there until she would wake up, whenever that would be. Kahn was brought into a spare room to be cleared of his scars and bruises, and I went into my room to change and see if I had any wounds on me that I didn't know of.

As I examined myself in the mirror of my room, looking at my thin, peachy colored body, searching for anything that looked like a scar or bruise, the sun began peeking over the valley, making the sky a beautiful light pink color, like a bubblegum flavored lollipop. I looked out the window, sighing, relieved that I was still alive and that nothing bad had happened to any of us. It was a complete relief to see the sun rise, like the world was telling us, "It's okay. You're alive. Everything's fine, there's no need to cry anymore." Such a comforting feeling!

I heard a knock on my door and turned around. "Yes?" I asked, quickly slipping a clean shirt on over my arms. It was a lime green spaghetti strap shirt, showing off my thin shoulders and scrawny arms.

"It's me," I heard a familiar voice say. I recognized it as Trinity's.

"One second, I'm changing," I replied. I pulled a pair of black jeans over my legs and zipped them up. "Okay, I'm done."

Trinity entered the room, wearing a white sundress. I also noticed that she was shoeless, her thin bare feet touching the bamboo flooring. Her toes were painted a shade of dark green, her favorite color, which also matched the jewel on Ai's emerald necklace. Tewey was sitting on her shoulder, twiddling his thumbs and smiling. "Sera's waking up!" Tewey said excitedly in his adorable little voice.

I looked at her. "And?" I asked, my foot tapping the floor.

"And we want _you_ to be there to see what she's going to do and/or _say_," Trinity said.

"Sure," I said. We quickly walked back into her room, where Po, Shifu, Nicole, Jarube, and Kahn were. Kahn was sitting over the bed, where Seraphiniaph was sleeping, her yellow, glowing eyes slowly opening. When her eyes did open, we all got in battle positions, ready for her to attack. All of us but Kahn and Jarube, who stayed put.

Sera took a long look at her surroundings. Then she looked up at Kahn, who was smiling at her in a fatherly way. What happened next shocked me completely.

Few beautiful, crystal-like tears appeared at the ends of her eyes and turned into many, falling down her face. "DADDY!" Sera screamed, flinging her arms around her father. Sera then began flat-out bawling, hugging Kahn and refusing to let go. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY, DADDY!" Sera yelled through tears, her father's comforting arms wrapped around her.

She didn't have to say it out loud for me to understand it- Seraphiniaph was sorry for her hatred towards the valley and her father. I understood why Sera was doing this, but it just shocked us. All of us were equally surprised, our mouths opening in shock, hearts stopping a bit. I even saw Shifu's eyes bulge a bit.

It took Sera a long while to stop crying. When she did, she still held onto her father like her life depended on it.

"I know you're sorry," Kahn said to Sera, speaking in gentle, soft whispers. "_I_ would be sorry too…"

We stood there, watching the scene, wondering what would happen after this. I remembered that Kahn was supposed to be the king of India, and Sera was the princess. I wondered what Kahn would decide to do- stay and become king of India or come back to the animal world to live with the Bacons and leave the country without a leader.

"Seraphiniaph, I knew that you never hated me from the moment you claimed it," Kahn said, looking at his daughter, looking like a real father, a real king, a real leader. "You're a strong, dependable young lady, and I love you."

"I love you too," said Sera quietly, but the way she spoke the words, it sounded like she was completely uncomfortable saying them, like she thought she wasn't worthy enough to say them.

Trinity was the first one of us to speak. "Kahn?" she asked.

He turned around. "Yeah?" Kahn asked, an arm around his still crying daughter.

"What does this mean for us?" she asked. "I mean, I bet you want to stay with your daughter in the animal world, but if you want to come back to the human world... it's your choice."

Kahn looked into his owner's eyes. "I believe that the reason I ended up in the human world after I battled Sera was because I was destined to live with the Bacons," he explained. "And that is why I want to go back."

"Then who will rule India?" Jarube asked. "The country has been without a ruler for years, and will go into _chaos_ if it remains without one!"

Kahn looked into the eyes of Sera. "Seraphiniaph will," he said in a tone full of comforting and majesty.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? I don't know. Sorry this was so late, I've been busy with Heart of a Thief and a lot of other things... Like, my school play (The Wizard of Oz). I got in, I'm in the ensemble, the background characters. 450 people auditioned, and only 25-50 people got in. So I feel very honored to be in it.**

**So, please leave a review in the box down below and tell me what you think about the story! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Chapter 9 will be up very soon, maybe tomorrow... BYE!**


	9. Everything Changes

**Chapter Nine: Everything Changes**

**Happy Saturday, everyone! Or, in Italian (language I'm taking in school), 'Sabato'. SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! Since I got into the school play, I have to be at school until 3:30-5:30 every day, and even until 8 and on Saturdays in February and March.**

**Well, chapter 9 is HERE! We ended with a cliffhanger thing last time. In what direction will everything go? Find out IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

We gasped, unable to believe what Kahn had just said. "Are you _sure_?" Shifu asked, his jaw dropping to the floor. "Remember Kahn, this is the girl who tried to _kill you,_ the girl who sent her warriors to threaten the villagers-"

"No she isn't, Master Shifu," Kahn said. "She's never been that girl."

We all understood after that that Kahn wanted Sera to be the queen of India all along, that he'd always held a special place for her in his heart. "But dad, I'm not worthy!" Sera exclaimed, starting to cry again. "Didn't you see what I did? I tried to _kill_ you!"

"No you didn't," Kahn said, hugging his daughter tighter…

* * *

When a new ruler is anointed ruler of that place, then a special ceremony must be held. After the ceremony, the new ruler is officially appointed ruler. Kahn explained this to all of us that day. Before he went home to the animal world, he wanted to be there at Sera's ceremony, to see her appointed queen of India, and he wanted all of us to come. We didn't dare say 'no'.

So after lunch, we each packed a bag full of clothes and got on a gigantic boat. The boat took off, speeding down the wavy ocean waters.

I smiled as I watched the land disappear until all I could see was the blue ocean around us. Trinity and Nicole walked up to me.

"So," Trinity said, a big smile on her face. "What do you think of _that_ battle?"

"Most heartwarming twist ending _ever_," Nicole added.

"I wouldn't call it a twist ending," I said. I looked behind me. Kahn and Sera were looking at the bright sky, laughing together, really seeming like a father and his daughter. "But I _would_ call it heartwarming."

"Well, all's well that ends well," Nicole said.

Trinity looked at her funny. "I don't even _get_ that saying," she said.

"Neither do I, but it sounds cool," Nicole said.

I shook my head. "Nicole, _really_," I said smiling.

"Well, if we're going to be on this boat for a long time, we may as well do something," Trinity said. She opened her lime green bag and pulled out 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. She opened it to a bookmarked page and began to read.

"You haven't read that book already?" I asked. "I read the whole series. You know, I can tell you what happens at the end of that one-"

"_No_," she said, looking up, her hazel colored eyes glaring at me.

I smiled. "I_ knew_ that that would be your choice," I said. "Well, Trin, it would only be_ fair_, since you spoiled the entire Hunger Games series for me."

"You _wanted_ to know what would happen," Trinity reminded me, looking back at her book, not looking up.

"But _still_," I said.

"Shut up, I'm reading Harry Potter," Trinity said, her nose in her book, deep in the words of J.K. Rowling.

I rolled my eyes at my friend and looked through my suitcase to try and find something to do. I found nothing, so I decided to look around the boat.

I found Po stuffing his face with cookies in the lower section of the boat, with nobody around. I smiled. Po may be the Dragon Warrior, but he'll still always be that funny, hungry, loveable panda. And that's pretty much why I fell in love with him when I saw the movie in 2008.

* * *

Before I interrupted Po, I recalled the first time I saw Kung Fu Panda. I was only eight years old. It was August 2008. My family and I were sitting in my house, bored on that hot morning.

"Why don't we see a movie?" my mom suggested.

I agreed with her. "What movie?" I asked.

"How about Kung Fu Panda?" my mom said, looking through the movie reviews in the newspaper. "They say that it's supposed to be good."

So that day, we all piled into my mom's mini-van and drove off to the movie theater. While we were riding in the car, I remember thinking about the trailers for Kung Fu Panda that I had seen on television. I wondered if I was going to like it. They said that it was the number one movie in America, but they said that about every movie that came out, so I betted that they were lying. There are a lot of liars out in the world.

We entered the theater, got tickets, bought popcorn and soda, and went into the room where Kung Fu Panda was going to be shown. When I was younger, every time I went into a movie theater, my heart pounded and I shook. I wasn't scared or anything, I was just nervous. About what, you ask? That's a very good question. I had no clue what I was nervous about. I even shook when I went to see 'Winnie the Pooh' with Trinity and Nicole when I was eleven (odd choice for two eleven year olds and a ten year old, but hey, it was a cute movie, and we all were obsessed with the bear when we were little kids).

Anyway, all through the movie, my eyes were glued to the screen. At some parts I laughed out loud, some I cried, some I covered my eyes because I didn't want to look (when Tai Lung was fighting Master Shifu). After I saw the movie, my head was full of nothing but Kung Fu Panda. I thought about the movie every second for a few weeks. I had the movie in my head, and it replayed in my brain many times. When I had the chance to, I thought about the movie. I also pictured myself in the movie, being one of the warriors at the Jade Palace when Po came. Po… I really couldn't think about anything but him. I thought that I loved him (I had been known for loving a different cartoon character before I saw Kung Fu Panda). And after I spent many weeks thinking about the movie, I decided that I was.

That's why I cried when I first saw Po in person. That's why I was so excited to spend more time with him. That's why I wanted Po to be my master. That's why I love him.

"Master Po," I said. He jumped and turned around, his cheeks puffed up, full of cookies, crumbs all over his face. I couldn't help but giggle at it. I could barely tell you how fast my heart was beating, how hot my skin got when his jade green eyes met mine. "How many cookies did you have?" I asked.

"Uh," he said, counting off on his fingers. "I lost count at fifteen," he finally said, his arms hitting his sides.

I smiled. "Where'd you get them?"

"Uh, I found them," he said. I raised my eyebrows, not believing it. "Yeah. There was um, a sign that said anyone could take them… yeah."

"Monkey's?" I asked. "Come on Po, I'm not as gullible as you think I am."

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Monkey," I said, walking up to him. I took a sugar cookie out of the jar. I bit into it. Sugary goodness flooded my mouth. They tasted _amazing_, surprisingly better than my mother's chocolate chip cookies. No wonder Po ate more than fifteen.

I finished it and ate another one. And another. I told myself to stop after four. "I can't get fatter than I already am," I thought out loud, putting a cookie that I had just taken back.

Po gave me a weird look. "Kelsi, you're as skinny as a_ branch_," he said.

"That's why I can't get fatter than I already am," I replied. "I try to be… pretty."

I answered Po's confused look. "Most of the girls my age have boyfriends already," I explained. "I don't. The girls that have boyfriends are… prettier than I am. I'm trying to… attract the attention of a boy."

"Who?" Po asked.

I looked up at him. "Normally, we humans keep those kinds of things to ourselves," I said.

"Oh," Po replied. "Sorry."

"It's alright," I said. "Anyway, I've been trying for a really long time."

I bet most of you think that it's Po. It is. There's also another guy I like. He's in my core classes. His name is Andrew. I think that he's pretty cute. He's also really funny and kind, and there's something about him that just makes me smile. He makes my skin get all hot and whenever he looks at me, I feel like I'm walking on air. He doesn't have a girlfriend, but he's liked another girl for awhile (he won't tell me who it is, but I think that it's my friend Gia Wilson). That girl doesn't like him back, though (Andrew's friend told the girl that Andrew likes that Andrew wanted to ask her out. The girl that Andrew likes refused. Wow, I'm confusing you, right?). So I still have an opportunity at love.

"Why do looks matter?" Po asked. "What matters is how nice you are to the boy, right?"

"Trust me, in the human world, all they pay attention to is looks," I said truthfully, turning away, trying not to cry in front of Po.

Over the years, I've found out that boys are _idiots_. They only pay attention to the outside of the girl, and they're blind to the inside. They fall in love when they look at a girl from the outside. Almost no boy falls in love when they look at a girl from the inside, because they _can't_ look at a girl from the inside.

"I- I think Trinity's calling me," I lied, my voice cracking a bit, full of tears.

"I don't hear anything," Po replied.

But I was already gone, running to the farthest place away from Po to just cry there. Sometimes it only took my own thoughts to make me cry.

I ran to the front of the boat to find Sera standing there, gazing at the sun, the wind whipping past her face, going through her fur. She looked deep in thought, so I didn't dare interrupt her. I turned around to leave.

"I _know_ you're _there,_ Dragon Sister Kelsi," Sera said, not turning around. I spun around.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Cats have some sort of sixth sense," Sera said, turning around to face me, a small smile on her face. "They can kind of sniff out a person. Every person has a different smell."

"Oh," I said. "What- what do I smell like?"

'Kelsi, that was a stupid question,' I thought. Before I could apologize, Sera replied.

"You have an odd smell," she said. "It's unlike one I've ever come across. You smell like…" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "You smell like burning paper… and fire. There's fire in your scent."

"Burning paper and fire?" I asked. "Sera, does every smell have a reason?"

"Yes," said Sera. "Some of them I can't figure out. Your friend Trinity smells like freshly cut grass and paper. And Nicole, her smell is something like purified water and paper. It's funny how you all have that scent of paper following you around."

"Well, fire is red, grass is green, and water is kind of a crystal blue," I said, walking up to Sera. "That's the colors of the jewels on the necklaces we wear. Mine is red, Trinity's is green, and Nicole's is blue. So there's a connection. I like to write, so that could be why the paper is there. But how to Trinity and Nicole have that smell?"

"Some things aren't meant to be figured out," Sera said, staring off into the distance again. "Like why I ever thought that it was my father's fault that my mother went back to the afterlife." She looked at me. "I'm very sorry about that."

"I forgive you," I said.

"You do?" Sera asked. "Kelsi, I find you to be a very strong young woman. I would think that you wouldn't forgive me."

"Well, you realize what you did is wrong, right?" I said. "I believe that the evil can become good again."

"Yes, there are many people who believe that," said Sera.

We stood in silence for a long while, until I excused myself to go catch up on some reading. As I pulled a red scroll out of my bag (which I had found in the Jade Palace) titled 'The History of Oogway', the sun began to set and the sky turned a dark red color. I saw blood painted across the sky, causing the clouds to vanish and the azure sky to turn into a pool of liquids flooding from someone's body. It was terrifying. At first, I just looked at it, and wondered why the gods and goddesses chose this color for the sunset. Then I thought that the gods and goddesses may be sending me a sign. A sign that blood will spill in the near future.

My thoughts were interrupted when Kahn called. "Everyone! Everyone, come here!"

We all ran up to him, worried that something bad was happening. Instead, we found Sera, Kahn, and Jarube standing there. Jarube and Kahn were smiling, and Sera had a confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Everyone," Kahn announced when we all arrived there. "My daughter's boyfriend, Jarube, would like to say a few words to Sera."

"What do you mean?" Sera asked.

Jarube turned to Sera. "Seraphiniaph," he said, looking into her eyes. "When I first met you, we were young kittens, growing up in the country of India. When you fought your father, even though I knew it was wrong, I cheered you on. I knew that if I didn't, I would lose you as a friend. I remember the first time I kissed you, and you kissed me back. That night, the sky was blood red, just like tonight. I recall the morning when you woke me up when the sun was still rising to ask me to join the group of warrior cats you were forming. I said yes, because I wanted to be with you." Jarube looked up at the dark red sky. "Tonight will be the perfect time to ask you…"

"Ask me what?" Sera asked. I saw Jarube dig into his pocket and pull out a small, black box. Sera burst into tears.

"You don't even have to show it to me!" Sera sobbed. "I know what it is! Yes, I will!"

Jarube and Sera hugged each other, and I saw Jarube open the box. Inside was a ring with a dark green emerald on it. A wedding ring.

I smiled, watching the queen and king of India hug each other.

* * *

**AWW! JarubeXSeraphiniaph romance!**

**Only 2 chapters to go! Chapter 10 will probably be up soon. Until then, happy weekend!**

**And please leave a review, it really helps!**


	10. The King and Queen

**Chapter Ten: The King and Queen**

* * *

**WHAT IS ****_UP_**** PEOPLE!?**

**Okay, I've been busy with my school play, with my Hunchback of Notre Dame story (which is coming along quite nicely), and with my other stories for this series. Here's my plan of action: Get chapter 11 (which is the last chapter of this story) up on fanfiction sometime during the week, and start posting (and possibly finish posting) book 3. Note: when I finish writing and posting my Hunchback of Notre Dame story, I'm going to do a lot more work on this series. But that story's going to be a good 30-40 chapters long, so that'll take ****_awhile_****. If you feel like it, please look at that story and tell me what you think of it!**

**Here's chapter 10! Second to last chapter! YAY.**

* * *

We arrived at India the next morning. The next five hours was a rush of getting to our rooms (we stayed in a gorgeous golden palace in large, amazing rooms. The sheets were dark red with gold trim, the floors and walls were different shades of gold- mostly everything was red and gold), unpacking, changing, eating breakfast, getting the last things done for the ceremony, and then running down to the hall where the ceremony would take place.

It was a beautiful room. The walls and flooring was gold; there were six pillars on both sides of the room; at the front was a jade green altar with a dark red carpet leading up to it that ran down the entire room, and there were many pews on either side of the aisle. On the ceiling was a big painting of many winged young animals flying around in the sky. It was a breathtaking sight.

Many other animals came in, all speaking a different language that I couldn't understand. I guess when I transported here, the only language I can understand is Chinese, which I hear as English. They were all dressed up for the occasion, in dresses and robes.

At around noontime, the ceremony started. The warriors of the Jade Palace (and Tewey) sat in the first pew on the right side.

"This place is amazing," Trinity said. "India has a lot of cool structures and customs."

"I wonder what the ceremony will be like," I said to her.

Three men, all white ducks in green robes, stood at the altar. Music played in the background. The first duck announced something in Indian. Everyone stood up, and the girls and I followed along.

"I know a little Indian," I heard Tewey whisper in my ear. "Would you like me to translate?"

"Yes, please," the girls and I all whispered back.

The big, brown doors in the back swung open. Kahn was standing there, dressed in a white robe with jewels hanging from the ends of the sleeves and from the bottom. He was wearing a large, golden crown on his head.

Kahn began to walk down the aisle. When he got up to us, he winked at me, and then went up to the altar and stood next to the three ducks.

Next, six pigs appeared in the doorway holding a golden coffin. The coffin was covered in gold roses (I couldn't tell if they were painted gold or had been grown that way). The pigs carried the coffin to the altar and sat it next to Kahn. I guessed that Shangari's body was in that coffin.

Then, Jarube appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a dark blue robe with golden trim that looked fit for a king. Jarube walked down the aisle and up to the altar. He kneeled down at the foot of it.

Sera then appeared in the large doorway. She looked completely unrecognizable. A lot of makeup was on her face, like golden eye shadow and lips so dark red that it looked like her lips were bleeding. She wore a dark red dress. Along the cuffs and the waistline were black jewels. The dress had a long train, which needed to be carried by three pigs that had carried Shangari's coffin. When Sera reached the altar, she kneeled down next to her fiancé.

One duck started announcing things in Indian, and Tewey translated for us. "Today will be a day remembered for generations to come," Tewey translated. "Today is the day that Prince Jarube and Princess Seraphiniaph will become King Jarube and Queen Seraphiniaph. The two of them have been through tough times over the past few years. They have gone from good to evil, and then back to good. They realize their mistakes, and hope to erase them and give the country of India something good that will make them known in history."

Another duck spoke up. "The former king and queen," Tewey translated, "King Kahn and Queen Shangari, have helped India to become a better country, and they have helped us take back what was ours before the Darkening. We know that their heir and heiress will surely keep that going, and help us restore our country to the way it was before the Darkening came over us."

"The Darkening?" I asked Tewey. "What's that?"

But the last duck had spoken up before Tewey could reply. "As we crown the new rulers," Tewey translated, "we remember what life was like before the Darkening. We were happy, a beautiful country that was expanding and growing quickly. After the Darkening finally past, our country was no longer happy and beautiful, but gloomy and dreadful. But, under the rule of our rulers, we rebuilt and became even bigger and better than we were before the Darkening hit. And now we are at the peak of our greatness as a country. We crown our new rulers in hope that they shall help us achieve even greater excellence as a country."

First, a pig came up to the coffin and opened it. I glared over the edge. Inside was a beautiful cat with golden colored fur. She wore a pink bejeweled dress and long, white gloves. On her head was a golden tiara. I guessed that that was Shangari herself. She looked beautiful.

A duck carefully leaned over and took the tiara off of Shangari's head. The duck walked up to Sera and placed the tiara on her head. Then, Kahn took the crown off of his head and placed it carefully on Jarube's head. Sera and Jarube got up and turned around to face the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen of India," translated Tewey. "I now present to you… King Jarube and Queen Seraphiniaph!"

Applause as loud as a thunderstorm filled the room. I applauded as well, glad for the new king and queen of India…

* * *

"Kelsi."

A voice caused me to turn around and look. Sera, still in the dress and makeup she wore for the ceremony and still wearing the tiara on her head, was standing in the doorway of my room.

"Sera," I said. "Congratulations on becoming the new queen! That's great!"

"Thank you," Sera said. She stepped into the room. "I wanted to thank you, Kelsi."

"For what?" I asked.

"For helping me decide my destiny," she explained. "Without you, I would have never become the queen of India, and I would still be the evil woman I was then. I thought I was destined to become the ruler of evil. I was wrong. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said. "Sera, may I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"What's the Darkening?"

"Well," she started. "The Darkening occurred about one hundred years ago. It was a fifteen year period when mysterious evil creatures invaded India and murdered the king and queen. Their leader took over. India then became a place of death. Thousands of our people died. Almost every structure was destroyed, and half the country was wiped out. The mysterious creatures were the inhabitants of the country, and the Indians were slaves. They slept on the floor in chains and were only given a little food when they entertained the leader of the creatures. About seventy six thousand people died during that mere fifteen years."

"How did it end?" I asked.

"Well, nobody is sure how it ended," Sera explained. "There are tens of theories. Some people think that food became scarce and the mysterious creatures died out. Others think that the leader caught a disease and died, which forced the other creatures to give India back to the Indians. And another theory…" She paused. "Another theory, the most popular and most impossible, is that a beautiful, powerful being came down from the Heavens and destroyed the mysterious creatures, as well as restoring India's land and giving the Indians enough resources to rebuild."

I thought for a few seconds. "Did the powerful being happen to have wavy blue hair and crystal colored eyes?" I asked her, wondering if it was Ai, goddess of love.

"Nobody knows," Sera said. "There isn't one person alive who knows what it was like during those times and who saved India."

I nodded. Maybe Ai was the one who restored peace to India. But who was the leader of the mysterious creatures? Who were the mysterious creatures?

I guess only time can tell…

* * *

"What!? But… but… I'm not ready to go back home!" I exclaimed at Trinity on the boat heading back the next morning.

"Too bad," Trinity said, reaching for her necklace. "I want to get home to bed. I'm exhausted after this journey."

"Me too," Nicole said, almost falling asleep on Trinity's shoulder.

"And you're in our room," Trinity pointed out. "You have to get out of the house before mom and dad wake up and find you there."

"But I'm not_ in_ your house," I replied. "We're on a boat."

"In the human world you are," Trinity said.

"Can we just _wait_ until we get back to the Jade Palace?" I asked.

"Sure," Trinity replied. "But I don't think Nicole's going to stay awake until we get home." Trinity pointed to Nicole, half asleep on the floor of the boat.

"Wake me when we get there," Nicole said, falling into sleep.

Shifu walked up to us, shaking his head. "Remind me to teach her how to stay awake," he said to us.

"Master, when she's tired, Nicole can't stay awake even if she tried," Trinity explained.

"The girl doesn't drink caffeine," I stated, looking at Trinity.

"She hates soda," Trinity pointed out. "And so do I."

"Soda?" Shifu asked.

"It's a popular type of drink in the human world," I explained. "Well, in our time period. It hasn't been invented yet here."

Shifu nodded.

"Oh, and Master, we'll be heading back to the human world once we get to the Jade Palace," Trinity informed him.

He nodded and walked over to Kahn. The two started talking.

"Well, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Trinity asked me quietly, trying not to let Nicole awake. "My house? Your house?"

"How about the movies?" I asked. "My mom can take us."

"My mom wouldn't let us go without her there," Trinity replied, leaning against the edge of the boat. "You know how my mom is."

"Ah, yes," I said, almost laughing at how overprotective Mrs. Bacon is. "I recall the story of the day you went to an ice skating party and she let you go to the party, but she wouldn't let you ice skate."

"And halfway through the party, when I begged her to let me ice skate, she made me wear elbow pads and a helmet," Trinity said. "Ah, I think _she's_ the reason I have barely any friends."

"Tell me the story about when you went to a movie with your friends," I said to her. "You know, when your mom came along to the movie and the girls you went with teased you about being a mama's girl."

"I'd rather _not _talk about it," Trinity said, looking at her shoes. "Sometimes I wish I had _your_ mom as a mother, Kelsi."

"Sometimes I wish that, too," I said. "Sometimes I wish that you and Nicole were part of my family. You'd have a much better life with my family. My dad doesn't curse at my mom like your dad does, and my mom doesn't not let me go sledding because some sleds have sharp tips that can hurt people." I almost laughed at that.

"I wish that too," Trinity sighed.

"If you ever want to run away, come to my house," I told my friend. "When your mom comes looking for you, I bet my mom will talk her out of continuing to be the overprotective babying mother she is."

Trinity looked up. "But what if-"

"_Trinity_," I said, putting a hand on my friend's shoulder. "You're_ thirteen years old_, and you're in _eighth grade._ You're a young lady. You can't be babied by your mother anymore, and you can't have your mom take complete control of your life. You need to have fun."

"What kind of fun?" Trinity asked.

"Fun like going sledding in the winter, ice skating without protective gear, going to movies without your mom watching you, going to parties without your mom as an adult chaperone- you need to get out there and have_ fun_."

Trinity looked at me. "But-"

"You may not know it, but I can't_ stand_ that woman," I said. "Really. She takes control of your life, and she doesn't let you do anything fun. You need to live like a modern thirteen year old does. And tomorrow we're convincing your mom to let your sister and you go to the movies without her supervision. End of discussion."

Before Trinity could let out another 'But', I walked away to the other side of the boat, letting her think about what I had said.

* * *

**More about the Bacon family and Trinity's history. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Chapter 11 is kind of a closing chapter... Well, see you later this week when I CONTINUE!**


	11. Home Again

**Chapter Eleven: Home Again**

**LAST CHAPTER! Okay, this chapter shall be SHORT. Like, SHORT. I will put all my blabbering at the bottom of this chapter so that you guys can get to the end of the story quicker, so, yeah... ON WITH ZE CHAPTER!**

* * *

We arrived in China when night fell upon the animal world, and we were ridden by cart back to the Jade Palace. I walked back up to my room and plopped down on the bed.

"What an adventure," I said, tempted to fall back asleep.

A knock came at my door. "Come in," I said. Po walked into the room. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," I said sleepily.

"Tired?"

"You bet."

Po walked up to me. "Hey, you were uh… really brave when you fought Sera back there," he said.

I nodded. "I wouldn't call it_ brave_," I said. "I absentmindedly turned around. That wasn't a good move. I could have been killed if Kahn didn't save my life."

I smiled. This was the first time I actually realized it. Kahn had saved my_ life._

"He must be a good pet to Trinity and Nicole," Po said

"He's the best cat I've ever known," I answered. "Trinity and Nicole love him. He's a happy member of their family now."

Po nodded. "Oh, I think Trinity's looking for you," he said.

I nodded and lazily got up, sighing as I did, running my right hand through my hair. I smiled at Po as I walked out of my room, down the hall, and into Trinity's room, only to find that she wasn't there. The only inhabitant of that room at the time was Kahn, who was curled up on the floor under the rays of moonlight coming through the open window, sleeping soundly. A cool, spring breeze drifted into the room. I breathed it in. It smelled of damp grass, flowering cherry blossom trees, and peaches. Lots and lots of peaches. From the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, most likely.

I turned away from the room after a minute of letting the beautiful, scent-full smells enter my nostrils, and I walked to the only place where Trinity could possibly be- the bathing area.

I walked outside and found Trinity swimming in the pool that's usually used for bathing. A black one piece swimsuit was covering her body. She spun around slowly, causing the cool, damp water spin in circles like a vortex. Then she dove under. I saw her somersault underwater, and she jumped up, landing on the water's surface on her back. The water splashed around her and took awhile to settle.

"Where did you learn how to swim that well?" I asked. She jumped, yelping a little, and turned to look at me.

"_Geez,_ Kelsi!" she exclaimed. "You scared the _snot_ out of me!"

"So-_rry_," I apologized. "Answer my question, though, please. I've seen you swim a lot of times before at the hotel pool, but… wow."

"I've been practicing during my baths," Trinity explained. "Bathing in a pond used to be uncomfortable, but I've gotten used to it. It's like a pool, and I practice my swimming techniques in it."

I nodded. "Po told me that you wanted to see me," I said.

"Yeah," Trinity confirmed. "I wanted to ask you when you want to go back home."

_Go back home_. The words struck me like a bolt of lightning. I wasn't really ready to go back home. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here, with Po. I didn't want to leave yet. But I knew that all good things must come to an end, and even though this has been an extraordinarily good adventure, it must come to an end. I have to go back to the prison, that terrible, heart shattering prison, the prison that is reality.

"How about now?" I asked. "After you get changed, I mean."

She nodded. "Sure," Trinity said. "I'll get out."

She got out of the pool. At first, the water clung to her, like a newborn baby clinging onto its mother. But then, the water let go of her and began to slip down. Soon, it was like a waterfall, the cool water falling down Trinity's thighs and legs, going down her knees, her ankles, and past her feet onto the ground. Trinity wrapped herself in her robe and slippers, and walked past me, into the palace. I followed her.

She departed into her room and I checked on Nicole. Nicole was in her room, laying on her bed, dressed in the clothes she had been wearing all day, her eyes closed, her mouth open, Tewey curled up on her chest that slowly went up and down. I smiled. How cute was that?

_Unfortunately_, I had to wake them up. "_RISE AND SHINE, CAMPERS_!" I screamed that them. They both yelled and woke up. Nicole started crying out of pure shock and fear.

"Why did you have to do that!?" she yelled at me, a waterfall going down her face. Her face and eyes turned red, like it does when she always cries. "I don't like it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Nicole, people are going to wake you up in ways you don't like," I said. "That's one of the-"

"_IT'S NOT FUNNY_!" Nicole screamed at me, and ran away, crying, into Trinity's room.

_"Baby_," Tewey said, speaking of Nicole.

"_Mean,_" I said to him, speaking of _him_. Although it's not just his opinion. Nicole always cries when something doesn't go her way. And she never gets punished for it. Her dad's always downstairs, working and hanging out (he barely ever sees his daughters), and her mom just babies her because she's the youngest. That's the thing about Mrs. Bacon. She never scolds Nicole when Nicole cries. Mrs. Bacon just says it's okay and punishes the person that made her cry (she even punished me once). All because Nicole's the baby.

Nicole gets babied because she's the youngest. Kathy (Trinity and Nicole's older sister who's in tenth grade) gets treated with the most respect because she's the eldest. And Trinity…. Is nothing. I never really thought about what it's like to be the middle child. Probably crappy, is what I'm thinking. There are no middle children in my family, which is why I've never thought about it. The children are just my brother, Lance, and I.

Tewey rolled his eyes at me. "_You_ don't have to listen to her cry every time something doesn't get her way."

"Yes I do. I've witnessed many times she cried. I'm her best friend. Of course I've witnessed them."

"Not as many as I have,_ miss._"

"I thought you were nice."

"Not as nice as you think, then," he said.

Everyone's being meaner now. Even sweet little Teward Bacon…

* * *

We said our goodbyes to everyone and left the animal world that night. Kahn and Tewey were with us. As soon as we arrived back at the Bacons' house, I left, because I didn't want to get caught and because Nicole was still crying a little and giving me these crazy stares of… well, something like death in life. I've seen them before. They embrace the weak dark side that Nicole has. She barely has any dark side, but sometimes it shows itself.

I arrived home and ran into my room, shutting my door behind me. I heard Lance and my dad snoring, and my mom breathing softly in their sleep. I was relieved. That was a good sign.

As soon as I got home I changed back into my pajamas and went to sleep as soon as I could, jumping into my comfortable, soft bed. That whole journey had made me exhausted beyond what tiredness I had felt before in my life. All I wanted to do was go to bed then...

* * *

Somewhere far, far away, is a place called the animal dimension. It is a place where animals act like humans, and only a few humans have ever experienced that place. Some genius, most likely one who went to it, made a movie out of a place in the dimension known as 'The Valley of Peace'. It was about an occurrence that happened there known as the battle of Tai Lung and Po. The movie was called 'Kung Fu Panda'. It was what inspired a young, intelligent girl to dream and develop a crush on something that was completely unreachable and impossible. Or so she thought.

That girl is I, Kelsi Rider. I thought I would never be able to meet Po, that I would never have my fingers over the handle of the Sword of Heroes, that I would never sleep within the walls of the Jade Palace, that I would never be trained by Master Shifu. But now that I have one of Ai's necklaces, that is all completely possible. I have gone back twice (three times is you count the night before the full moon), and I have yet to go back many more times.

I wonder, what adventures await me in the future?

* * *

**THE END...**

**...Of this story...**

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? ****_Please leave a review in the box below! It really helps!_**

**Okay, so here's my plan: I want to get the first chapter of book 3 up on Friday, 12-21-12 (the ****false**** end of the world, IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, PEOPLE), and continue and possibly finish posting it over my winter break, which ends on 1-3-13 (I think). So, if I can do that, then book 4 will be up in January and be finished February, and by my birthday (April 2nd), I will be up to book 6, which I am working on right now (which is almost done!). **

**So I expect season one of Kung Fu Humans to be finished by the summer of 2014.**

**Well, see you at the last day of the Mayan calendar! And at chapter 1 of the third story, Weird Science, I will be SURE to put a list of the reasons that I think that the world won't end on the 21st... just so you losers out there who believe that it's going to end can see my reasoning.**

**BYE!**

**~Dragon Sister Kelsi**


End file.
